Paris XIVeme ou les déchéances des nouveaux riches
by elyzedirector elymilly
Summary: Et si Harry, Drago et tous les autres avaient déménagés à Paris, et avaient grandis? Que se passerait-il si un auteur décidait d'écrire sans respecter les personnages de J.K.R?Que se passerait-il si toi lecteur averti tu lisais?
1. Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter

Nous, y sommes : ma première fic. Dérangeante, déroutante et pas appréciée de tous.

Désolée d'avance, J.K.R., et toi lecteur avertis, je ne fais pas dans le genre de cette auteur magnifique, seuls les personnages et leurs histoires sont à elles. Celle-ci à moi. I hope you enjoy.

**Paris, XVIe ou les déchéances de nouveaux riches**

Chapitre premier : Mr. Malefoy et Mr.Potter

Drago Malefoy était l'une des personnes les plus riches de Paris. Il avait passé sa dernière année de cours à Beaubâtons, l'équivalent de Poudlard, en France car son père s'y était installé pour affaire. Ils avaient fait déménagé le manoir en plein Paris. Mais cela ne se voyait pas car ils avaient utilisé un sort qui rendait la demeure invisible aux yeux des moldus, à la place, il y avait un simple apartement. Simple, pour une famille huppée et riche comme celle des Malefoy. A la fin de cette septième année de classe, le célébrissime Harry Potter vaincquit celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Les Mangemorts moururent à la suite de cette défaîte, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, Drago comblait le vide de la mort de son père, en argent.

Il avait des entreprises dans le monde entier, il pouvait voyager comme il le voulait, mais restait à Paris. Il paraît que c'est en France que les filles sont les plus chaudes. Il fit cette découverte lors de sa dernière année d'étude, où plusieures « frenchies » sont tombées sous son charmes dévastateur. Il avait grandi jusqu'à mesurer 1m92, ses épaules s'étaient développées à cause du quidditch qu'il pratiquait toujours. Ses cheveux blonds atteignaient ses épaules. Il les attachait souvent avec un ruban noir et laissait quelques mèches encadrer son visage. Ses yeux couleur lune scintillaient étrangement sur sa peau impeccablement pâle. Ses lèvres sensuelles ne laissaient de marbre personne, tous sexes confondus. Le principal atout de drago était qu'il savait se mettre en valeur, son styliste personnel n'y était pas entièrement pour rien.

A vingt-deux ans, Drago était le meilleur parti du XVIème arrondissement de Paris, et sûrement d'Europe : riche, beau, intelligent - et non machiavélique, comme le pense certains. Et Pansy Parkinson n'était pas la dernière à s'en être aperçu. Après la mort de ses parents, Mangemorts, elle avait, elle aussi, reprit les rênes des sociétés familiales, qui étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses et fructueuses que celles des Malefoy.

En ce moment même, Pansy massait les épaules de Drago. Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Drago, au vingtième étage d'un immeuble d'affaire. De là, il pouvait observer la ville, à travers les baies vitrées encadrant trois paroies de son bureau. Il était dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau où nul ne trainait à part son ordinateur portable (léger comme une plume), son Palmpilot, son téléphone portable minuscule et sa lampe. Le tout était très design, classe et moderne. Le décorateur d'intérieurs, passé il y a une semaine, avait fait du bon travail.

Le téléphone de Drago sonna. Seuls ses amis, sa famille et sa secrétaire avait son numéro.

-Oui, allo ? dit-il de la voix traînante et si sensuelle qui lui était propre.

-Eh ! Dray, c'est Blaise. Comment ça va ?

-Salut, Blaise.

Blaise Zabini était devenu réalisateur de film, très prisé, ce qui lui permettait de coucher avec toutes ces jeunes actrices qui rêve de devenir la prochaine Marilyn.

-T'as quelque chose pour ce soir ? demanda Blaise, à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Je comptais passer une soirée à lire des histoires au coin du feu. Si t'as mieux ? plaisanta Drago.

-Ecoute ça : un nouveau bar ouvre ses portes « The Nova Club House ». Il paraît que c'est super. Un pote gay y est allé à l'ouverture, il y a deux jours.

-Un pote gay ? Quel pote gay ? Oh ! attend, j'ai un double appel.

Drago appuya sur une touche.

-Oui ?

-Mr. Del Mante est en ligne, Mr. Malefoy. Déclara sa secrétaire.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Il souhaiterais vous entretenir au sujet d'une course de chevaux. Son cheval serait favori.

-Dîtes-lui que je souhaiterais qu'il aille se faire enculer par son cheval.

Drago reprit sa conversation avec Blaise.

-Oui, donc va-y, continue, Blaise.

-C'est un night club gay, sur les Champs.

-Heureusement que c'est gay ! Tu me vois aller dans un bar complètement hétéro ?????

-Nan, bien sûr que non. Vingt deux heures, tu passes me prendre ?

-Ouais, bye, ciao.

Drago raccrocha, informa Pansy de la soirée, se leva et alla se chercher un verre de Whisky dans un placard.

Harry Potter était installé confortablement dans son canapé de cuir noir. Son appartement, situé dans le XVIème arrondissement de Paris, était on ne peut plus luxueux. Home Cinema à écran super plat, tapis les plus chers d'Orient, cuisine High-tech et j'en passe. Il avait pu se payer tout ça grâce à sa victoire contre Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Ses autobiographies s'étaient arrachées de part le monde. Après ses études à Poudlard, il avait entreprit une formation d'Auror, mais, il faisait ce métier par pur plaisir et que lorsque cela lui plaisait.

Il tenait une coupe de Champagne dans une main, l'autre étant occupée à caresser le doux cachemire blanc du pull d'Hermione Granger. Sa réputation en tant que top model et plus récemment actrice n'était plus à démontrer. Les meilleurs réalisateurs d'Hollywood réclamaient Herminia, son pseudonyme. Mais elle aimait résidé à Paris chez son ami Harry et Ron, qui habitait avec.

Ce dernier contemplait la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Voir serait plus juste. Depuis plusieurs semaines, une seule chose hantait son esprit : Seamus Finnigan. Seamus était le partenaire de Ron, un journaliste et un photographe. Les photos de Ron étant les plus chers des magazines. Il exposait aussi, souvent. Une des plus belles œuvres du photographe était, sans nul doute possible, une photo noire et blanc de Seamus en tenue d'Adam. L'amour traversait la photographie.

-Harry ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, que veux-tu?

-Est-ce que je pourrais faire quelques clichés de toi, pour ma prochaine expo ?

-Oui, bien sûr, quand tu veux.

Harry avait une musculature parfaite : ni trop, ni trop peu. Sa peau avait impeccablement bronzé durant ses longues expositions sous le soleil de St Tropez. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé et grâce à son coiffeur-sorcier, il avait réussi à en faire un « désordre rangé », des mèches sombres flottaient autour de son visage. Sur l'extrémité des mèches, on décelait des reflets de différentes couleurs suivant le jour, qui s'accordaient au profond regard sensuel qui faisait ravage.

-Merci, Harry. Dit Ron, avide.

Hermione se redressa et posa sa coupe sur la table basse en verre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

Elle secoua sa tête, ses longs cheveux châtains, méchés blond, reflétant le soleil.

-Rien de spécial, répondit Harry, jouant avec le passant de ceinture de son pantalon.

-Euh…Seamus, m'a dit qu'une nouvelle boîte gay a ouvert, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il m'a…euh…proposé de l'y rejoindre. Vous n'avez qu'à venir.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent. Hermione avala le reste de son verre.

-C'est quoi le nom de cette boîte ? demanda-t-elle.

-« The Nova Club House ». Pourquoi? Ca te dit quelque chose?

-Oui. On m'a dit que les mecs étaient plutôt chauds, là-bas…

-Mione ! c'est un club GAY ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ??? Questionna Harry.

-Ca veut dire comme toi ?! Le taquina-t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Mais cela veut aussi dire : BI !

Harry et Ron sourirent en reconnaissant bien leur Mione adorée !

Qu'en pensez-vous???


	2. Super soirée et Morphée

Salut, salut!! voici le deuxième chapitre tout chaud (non, non, il n'y a pas de jeu de mot!!) merci pour les reviews.

Chapitre deuxième : Super soirée et Morphée

-Arrêtez-vous là, dit Drago en s'adressant au chauffeur de sa limousine.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Blaise.

Drago était très bien habillé, comme à son habitude. Son pantalon noir lui faisait une fine taille, chemise entrouverte laissait apercevoir son torse musclé. Sa veste de cuir noir contrastait impeccablement avec cette chemise grise aux reflets argentés. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés avec un ruban de soie noir et ses quelques mèches s'échappant, structurées et fixées autour de son visage.

Pansy qui était accrochée au bras de Drago, n'était pas mal non plus. Elle portait une robe couleur chocolat qui lui arrivait aux genoux, laissant ses jambes bronzées scintiller. Le décolleté, pigeonnant, était souligné d'une fine rangée de perles. Drago se décrocha de sa « bien aimée » pour aller chercher Blaise.

C'est un Blaise tout de cuir vêtu qui ouvrit la porte.

-Ben, entre quelques minutes, Dray.

Blaise était en train de fixer ses pics avec du gel. Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil.

-Pffff ! Je ne peux plus la supporter ! C'est horrible !! On dirait une sangsue !

-Tu parles de qui, Dray ?

-A ton avis ?! De cette peste de Pansy !

-Mouais. Moi je l'aime bien, déclara-t-il.

-Ca se voit que tu ne te la coltine pas vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre !

-Ca ne me dérangerais pas ! Elle est sexy !

-Autant qu'une vache en chaleur ! Je te la laisse !

Sur ce, il se levèrent et rejoignirent la limousine.

Drago et les deux autres s'accoudèrent au bar.

-C'est vrai qu'il est cool, ce club ! Il y a une bonne ambiance, déclara Drago.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi aux toilettes, mon Drakichou d'amour ? Minauda Pansy.

-Tu ne voudrais pas te la fermer, et y aller seule ? Fit Drago un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire, vexée, elle partit en direction des toilettes.

Blaise montra du doigt un groupe de jeunes en train de danser.

-Matte moi, celle-là, elle est canon !

Drago tourna la tête.

-C'est Heminia, la célèbre actrice. Toi qui est dans le milieu devrais reconnaître !

-J'avais pas trop regardé sa tête. Mais regarde ses jambes !!!

-Personnellement, je préfère le beau ténébreux qui danse avec elle ! Il est…Wahoo ! A ton avis, c'est qui ? demanda Drago, ses yeux argentés brillant bizarrement.

-Aucune idée.

Et pour être Wahoo, Harry était Wahoo ! Pantalon noir, moulant ses fesses musclées, chemise verte foncée pour aller avec ses yeux et ses cheveux aux reflets d'émeraude. Son regard était de velours et faisait ciller facilement…tout le monde ! Hermione qui passait ses mains sur les hanche de Harry, ne pouvait le regarder dans les yeux une seconde. Ce qui amusait grandement Harry.

Harry était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay et la grande beauté d'Hermione le laissait complètement de marbre. Et pourtant ! Sa robe mauve laissait ses épaules nues et s'arrêtait mi-cuisses. Ses fines chaussures à talons noires brillaient sous les lumières.

Ils dansaient ensembles car dès leur entrée dans le bar, Ron avait invité Seamus à danser. Et depuis près d'une demi-heure, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Trop peut être pour n'être que de simples amis.

Harry se sentit écarté d'Hermione et avant de s'en rendre compte, il ondulait des hanches avec un grand blond. Sexy, le blond ! Harry mit ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon, rapprochant leurs corps. La température interne d'Harry monta en flèche. Une étincelle de désir brilla un instant dans les yeux de Drago. Il ne connaissait pas ce brun, mais était inévitablement attiré par lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, ne cillant aucune fois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils dansaient toujours et étaient toujours dans la même position, à la différence près que Harry avait glissé ses mains sur les fesses de Drago. Ce dernier posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de son partenaire, les faisant reculer vers le fond du club. Il plaqua Harry sur un mur, le dominant de quelques centimètres. Il descendit la tête jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres d'Harry des siennes. Il les caressa sensuellement avec sa langue. Le beau blond prit la main de l'ex-Gryffondor et la fit glisser sous sa chemise. Harry pouvait à sa guise découvrir le beau torse musclé de son partenaire. Drago allait l'embrasser lorsqu'Harry le retourna. Drago se retrouva sur le mur. Harry mit ses mains de chaque côté du beau corps de Drago, sur le mur. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille droite du blond et commença à le titiller. L'ex-Serpentard commençait à s'exciter grandement quand il sentit une main sur le haut de sa cuisse.

-Je ne suis pas encore près, chuchota Harry au creux de l'oreille, en déposant un papier dans la poche de Drago.

Il repassa devant les lèvres entrouvertes de Drago et les effleura des siennes. Drago le vit se frayer un passage vers une table où un couple d'homosexuels s'embrassaient passionnément.

Drago, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, se dirigea vers la sortie du bar, au passage il arracha Zabini qui s'abandonnait aux caresses d'herminia, la célèbre actrice. Toujours sous l'effet de cette drogue, il fit signe à son chauffeur, prit place dans la limousine qui se dirigea vers son manoir et regarda Blaise. Celui-ci était en train de lui raconter sa « fabulous » soirée et la tronche de Pansy qui avait vu Drago collé à Harry, en sortant des toilettes. Mais Drago avait le tête ailleurs. Il ne connaîssait même pas le nom de ce bel inconnu et pourtant il lui faisiat tant d'effet. Il avait déjà vecu quelques aventures homosexuelles mais celan n'avait jamais été que de simples flirt, l'histoire d'un soir et surtout jamais personne ne lui avait résisté, que ce soit homme ou femme. Ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau et Drago s'en félicitait assez souvent. Et voilà qu'un petit brun aux yeux d'émeraude osait lui dire qu'il n'était pas près ! Et pas près pour quoi ? Il était venu dans un bar gay et, qui plus est, habillé d'une façon assez sexy ! Rien que dit penser Drago sentait une chaleur au niveau du bas-ventre.

La limousine s'arrêta pour la deuxième fois et Drago monta se coucher dans sa luxueuse chambre où bien des conqêtes s'étaient laissées prendre au piège, comme un automate (Drago alla se coucher comme un automate, pas les conquêtes !).

Tandis que le beau blond se laissait tomber dans les bras de Morphée, sexy le Morphée de Drago ( ! ), Harry conversait joyeusement avec sa grande amie, Hermione. Celle-ci avait découvert l'Amour de sa vie. Et l'Amour de sa vie n'était autre que l'ex-lécheur de bottes du Prince des Serpentard, reconvertit en réalisateur, j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini.

-QUOI ?! Ne put s'empêcher d'hurler Harry quand elle lui annonça la couleur.

Puis, peu à peu, il s'était calmé : comme lui avait fait remarqué Hermione, ses histoires d'amour n'était en aucun cas ses affaires. En plus, il devait repensé à son beau blond - le mot « devait » s'enlèverais facilement de la phrase - ce qu'il fit plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil. Ce qui était extrêmement dur étant donné le bruit que faisait Ron et Seamus dans la chambre d'à côté. En effet, les deux tourtereaux laissaient éclaté leur amour depuis le début de soirée jusqu'à…au petit matin !

Une tit review, siou plait??? merci!! a la prochaine!


	3. Une partie de billard

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier mes quelques revieweurs!! et à informer all the people que là, je post rapidement les premier chapitres car je lé ai déja finis depuis un bout de temps. Mais qu'àprès le 4eme je vais surement me faire plus longue vu qu'il ne sont pas encore écrits ( et encore moins recopiés et arangés à lordi!!).  
Place aux quelques réponses :  
**zierkala :** "Gorgeous Harry" pourrais-tu éclairer mon esprit un peu embrouillé quant à la signification de cette expression?? Autrement, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds!! Au contraire...Eh, oui! notre sorcier préféré (ou presque) a (beaucoup) changé! Mais je vous ai avertis, jeune padawan!!! Je change le caractère de certains personnages, c'est aussi pour ça que Harry publie son autobiographie, comme lockart!Merci pour tes compliments et jespère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**Geneuvieve Black : **Je suis heureuse d'apprendre tu aimes mon histoire. Merci.

**Octave : **micchi!!! bcp!

Bon, fini, les 3 reviews, place au show!!

Chapitre troisième : Une partie de billard…

Ron et Seamus entrèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dans la cuisine. Pas du tout exténués de leur folle nuit, les deux garçons s'empressèrent d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Harry.

-Félicitations, les gars ! C'est cool que vous soyez ensembles. Mais s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, la prochaine fois, insonorisez votre chambre ! J'ai presque pas pu dormir !

-Oups ! Désolé, Harry ! s'excusa Ron, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'en vouloir.

Harry grogna tandis que les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent.

-Tiens, prend ça, ça te fera du bien.

Harry avala la fiole que lui tendait Hermione. Très vite, l'effet de la potion se fit sentir : toute la douleur de ses muscle fatigués s'envola. Les poches bleues sous ses yeux disparurent et sa migraine avec.

-Merci, Hermione. T'es la meilleure, déclara Harry en lui collant un bisou sur la joue.

Harry partit faire du jogging. A dix heures de la matinée, il alla se changer en maillot de bains. Il plongea dans sa piscine intérieure pour deux heures d'entraînement. A la fin de se études, il avait décidé de devenir un homme nouveau. A force de Quidditch, de deux heures de natation et d'une heure de footing le matin, ses muscles s'étaient développés énormément. Il n'était plus ce petit maigrichon tout frêle mais n'était pas non plus Monsieur Muscles. Il avait trouvé un juste milieu qui se voulait très _très_ attrayant.

Drago était dans son jacuzzi en train de se faire masser par sa masseuse-kiné. Il tenait une coupe de Champagne dans une main et un morceau de papier dans l'autre. Sur celui-ci était inscrit le numéro de téléphone d'un certain Jamy, à en croire le nom indiqué.

_« Hum…Jamy, Jamy, Jamy… quel doux prénom »_

Il se demandait s'il devait l'appelé tout de suite, aujourd'hui ou s'il devait attendre quelques jours. Lui, qui n'avait jamais été dans une telle position, se sentait complètement désemparé.

Au bout de quelques heures d'intense réflexion, il se décida à l'appeler.

-Oui, allo ? répondit une voix féminine.

-Euh…est-ce que Jamy serait-il là ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Attendez, je vais voir.

Le Jamy en question sortait de la piscine, le corps ruisselant.

-JAMY !!!! hurla à travers la maison Hermione.

-Oui, je suis là, répondit Harry.

-Ah ! C'est toi Jamy !

-Subtil mélange entre James et Harry, répondit-il en prenant le combiné et en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui rougit.

-Oui ?

Drago n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi grave que sensuelle.

-Euh…Je…hier…euh…bar…Nova club…euh…Champs…blond…grand…Bredouilla Drago.

-Le beau blond que j'ai rencontré, hier soir au Nova Club House, sur les Champs ?

-Oui ! Oui, c'est ça !

-Et tu te demandais si…. ?

-Si…si tu voulais passer chez moi, histoire de faire un billard, se reprit Drago.

-Avec plaisir !

Drago, qui se sentait plus confiant, donna son adresse à Harry et rajouta même un « beau brun ! ».

Harry se présenta à quatorze heures précises devant la grille du manoir…qu'il découvrit Malefoy. Il eut une sacrée envie de fuir, mais Drago avait déjà ouvert la grille ; il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. De toute façon, ils allaient s'offrir une bonne partie de jambes-en-l'air…euh… de billard et rien de plus.

Drago ouvrit la porte sur un Jamy plus beau que jamais. Il portait un jean dans les tons gris avec une chemise bordeaux et une veste noire. Ses cheveux étaient prune pour aller avec sa chemise. Drago, quant à lui, avait opté pour un jean bleu foncé et une chemise noire, légèrement ouverte sur les premiers boutons.

-Viens, Jamy. Entre.

Harry entra, se demandant s'il devait ou non révéler sa véritable identité. Il décida que non.

-A ce que je vois, tu es Mr. Malefoy.

-Drago.

Harry leva la tête vers les yeux métal qui le dévoraient.

-La salle de billard est par ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un salon. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques pleines à craquer. Au centre de la somptueuse pièce trônait le billard. Dans chaque coin, il y avait des fauteuils de cuir. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de frisette. Et la lumière était tamisée. Une vraie bonne ambiance. Harry s'approcha de la bibliothèque.

-Hum…Sorcier, à se que je constate. Moi aussi.

-Je sais. La grille d'entrée me préviens à chaque fois que quelqu'un la traverse, s'il est sorcier ou moldu. Mon soulagement quand j'ai découvert que tu étais sorcier.

Harry fit un sourire charmeur à Drago.

Ils jouèrent pendant une demi-heure. Harry hurla de joie :

-Yes !!!! J'ai gagné !! On offre quoi au gagnant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en s'approchant du corps fin de Drago et en le fixant dans les yeux.

Drago était le seul, jusqu'à présent à pouvoir maintenir ce long regard. Harry adorait ça. L'ange blond posa une main sur le ventre d'Harry, le faisant basculer sur le dos sur le billard. Il mit une jambe autour de sa taille et Harry attrapa l'autre, mettant Drago autour de ses hanches.

-Je sais pas…quelque chose comme ça, susurra Drago à l'oreille du brun avant de l'embrasser.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il embrassait son ennemi juré, Malefoy. Mais il s'abandonna au plaisir lorsque Drago passa sa langue entre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

L'ex-lion passa ses mains sur la chemise de Drago. Il s'empressa de lui en débarrasser. Drago, torse nu, regarda Harry avec désir. Harry s'allongea entièrement sur le billard. Alors qu'il commençait à défaire le premier bouton de la chemise de Harry, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, celui- ci déclara :

-Je…Drago…Je suis…Harry…Harry Potter.

Drago stoppa son activité et regarda Harry. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et les emprisonna dans un baiser passionné.

-Tu m'excite beaucoup, Pot…Harry !

Le beau blond continua de défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Harry tandis que celui-ci se réjouissait de sa réponse. Drago en était au dernier bouton et arracha la chemise. Il regarda le torse musclé et bronzé. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage.

-Tu…tu as…tu es…tu es plus musclé, dis donc !

Harry ne pu rien répondre car il fut recouvert de baisers. Drago s'attardait sur les tétons roses, durcis par le désir. Harry commençait à gémir. Il continua sa descente jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle : la ceinture et le pantalon, surtout le pantalon. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que lui-même était en boxer, Harry n'avait pas chaumé ! Il fit voltiger le pantalon à travers la pièce. Drago remonta et trouva la bouche de son amant. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en glissant une main sous le dos de Harry et l'autre vers son membre gonflé de sang. Harry, lui, avait retiré le boxer de Drago.

Le blond enfonça sa main sous l'élastique du boxer et l'enleva. Il regarda le sexe de Harry avec envie. La voix rauque de désir, il avisa le brun.

-T'es sûr d'être prêt, cette fois ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur de perversion dans les yeux, alors qu'il prit dans sa bouche la partie la plus intime de son partenaire. Harry se cambra sous la caresse.

-Je…oh, oui ! ohhh ! Dragooooooo ! dit-il la voix saccadée, le souffle rauque.

Il mit ses mains dans les cheveux de neige de son amant et accompagna les mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en gémissant de plaisir. Alors qu'Harry allait à l'orgasme, Drago cessa et se redressa. Il embrassa Harry. Il le regarda, il paraissait furieux.

-Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu te mets en colère, Harry ?

Celui-ci, non content de son blondinet, le retourna.

-Tu vas voir ! Tu vas être puni pour ne pas avoir fait ton travail jusqu'au bout ! Menaça-t-il.

Il embrassa chaque partie du corps de Drago. Le souffle rauque, Drago sentit un doigt se plonger dans son intimité et entrer en lui. Puis il en sentit un deuxième. Harry retira sa main et laissa son membre prendre le relais. Les hanches de Drago se collèrent aux siennes et l'accompagnèrent en se tortillant. Les mouvements se firent plus profonds et plus rapides. Harry aimait sentir le corps de Drago onduler sous lui. Il sentit la semence chaude sur son ventre et ne tarda pas à jouir avec Drago. Harry se retira et reposa sa tête sur le ventre de Drago.

Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que c'était un peu différent des autres chapitres!!!!!! Vous en avez pensé quoi?? Parfait (hi hi hi!!)?? Trop cru??? Donnez votre avis!


	4. Jean en cliché

Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette petite histoire qui est sortie des entrailles très reculées de mon cerveau. Et oui, déjà, mais je vous dit que c'était car les quatre premiers chapitres étaient finis. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je viens de taper le dernier mot du cinquième! mais rien du sixième! lol!  
**Kimmy Lyn**: Voici donc les réactions de nos tourtereaux, comme tu aimes à les appeler. Ce n'est pas exactement comme tu l'avait imaginé!  
**nat88 **: Merci pour ton compliment. Je ne me croyais pas aussi douée que tu le prétends!  
**Zick:** C'est quoi cette idée d'un Dray dominant??? lol, je trouve que dans toutes les fics,justement Drago est toujours le dominant donc j'ai voulu inverser les rôles.  
**Minerve : **ah bon? il y en a beaucoup des lemon à base de billard? effectivement, c'est peut être les queues!

Et le voici notre petit chapitre.  
**Chapitre quatrième : Jean en cliché.**

Leur deux cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure. Harry se releva pour pouvoir voir Drago. Un larme roulant sur la joue droite, les yeux pleins d'étincelles, Drago souriait de pur bonheur. Harry essuya la larme du pouce. La sensation du pouce de Harry fit frissonner Drago de la tête aux pieds.

-Ca va ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai…euh…jamais ressentis ça, avant, avoua Drago d'en un murmure.

-T'as pas changé depuis Poudlard, Dray. Toujours aussi fourbe, insolent et pervers. Mais je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau des sentiments _véritables _! Tu essayes de profiter de moi ! Déclara Harry.

Drago encercla, de ses bras, la taille de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Mais non, Harry, personne n'essaye de profiter de toi, dans cette pièce. Dit-il insolemment.

Harry se leva et se rhabilla, Drago se mit en peignoir.

-Harry ? Demanda Drago, brisant le silence.

-Oui ?

-J'étais sincère, tout à l'heure.

-…

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

-Laisse moi rire !

-Ce que je voulais dire, continua Drago s'en prendre en compte la remarque du brun, c'est que tu manies très bien ton…instrument !

-Drago Malefoy faisant un compliment ?! C'est impossible !

-Peux-tu arrêter de plaisanter deux minutes ?

Harry retrouva l'air sérieux d'un élève écoutant son professeur.

-Bien. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer : Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas…

-Je te déteste, interrompit Harry.

-Ne me coupe pas la parole. Je te déteste aussi. Mais j'ai adoré notre partie de billard (sourire pervers). Et toi aussi, si je me fis à ton « oh, Dragoooooo ! ».

Harry fit une moue boudeuse.

-Fais pas ça, ça m'excite.

Harry recommença.

-Donc ce que je te propose c'est que lorsqu'on en aura envie…Mais tu vas arrêter avec cette moue !! Lorsqu'on en aura envie, je disais donc, on se téléphonera pour…euh…une partie de billard.

Harry arrêta de faire ça moue et embrassa Drago dans un profond baiser.

-Si je comprends bien, ça veut dire oui ? Questionna Drago, à court de souffle.

-Bien sûr, mon ange ! Lui répondit-il en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Viens, je te raccompagne à la porte.

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas…proposa Harry, faisant le timide mais empoignant le sexe de son partenaire, violement.

Drago laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil (en cuir !) le plus proche, les jambes écartées. Il sentit instantanément la bouche chaude et humide de Harry commençant le va-et-vient. Le souffle de Drago se saccadait. Il allait jouir au moment où la porte d'entrée, dans la pièce voisine, s'ouvrit.

-Drago ? Tu es là, mon chéri ?

Harry continuait son travail, il ne devait pas avoir remarqué ou alors aimait le travail fait correctement jusqu'au bout. Drago réussit à attraper sa baguette et eut du mal à articuler la formule pour fermer la porte à clef.

-Ahhh…Je…j'ai…J'arrive, Mère. Ahhh….Harryyyy !

Le dernier cri fut camouflé par le coussin que venait de lui tendre Harry. Celui-ci se releva et cracha dans un mouchoir. Il aida Drago à remettre en place son peignoir et ses cheveux !

-Dragoo ?

-Oui, Mère. Je suis dans le petit salon, avec un client potentiel.

Mrs. Malefoy entra dans la pièce par une porte que Harry n'avait pas vue, les bras chargés de sacs de vêtements à en juger le nom des boutiques.

-Oh, bonjour, Monsieur, dit-elle en serrant la main de Harry.

-C'est Jamy…Porter. Ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy.

-Enchanté, répondit Harry en faisant un baisemain à Narcissa.

-Quand vous aurez fini, viens me voir, Drago. J'ai acheté des vêtements.

Harry s'était placé juste derrière Drago et lui mit la main aux fesses lorsqu'il voulut répondre.

-Très…Très bien, Mère. On avait fini, justement.

Drago poussa Harry vers l'entrée, tandis que Narcissa emprunté les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte du placard où la veste de Harry était. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry l'embrassa fougueusement et intensément.

-Allez, va-t'en, insista Drago.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu présenté à ta mère comme un client et non comme un ami ? Questionna Harry sur le pas de la porte.

-Car ce n'est pas le cas. Et qui plus est, Mère n'aime pas trop que j'invite mes amis, sauf s'il s'agit de mes amies. Elle ne sait pas que je suis homo. Elle en ferait une crise cardiaque, si elle venait à l'apprendre.

Harry embrassa une dernière fois son bel ange blond et se détourna. A peine Drago avait-il fermé la porte que quelqu'un cogna sur celle-ci. Il ouvrit la porte sur Harry. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Quoi ? Déjà près pour une partie de billard ?!

-Euh…J'ai pas de chauffeur !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Mère ? appela Drago.

-Oui ?

-Je vais reconduire Mr.Porter chez lui. Son chauffeur s'est absenté.

-D'accord, mon chéri.

Drago alla s'habiller, attrapa sa veste et rejoignit Harry qui avait commencé à avancer le long du sentier. Ils franchirent la grille et Drago indiqua au chauffeur leur destination. Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent à l'arrière de la limousine. Drago ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de plaisir en voyant le jean mouler les fesses musclées de Harry alors que celui-ci entrait dans la voiture en se penchant pour éviter de se cogner la tête.

-Fais gaffe, Dray, on pourrait penser que tu fantasmes sur mon arrière-train !

-Pas que sur ça, déclara drago, assis dans un siège, un sourire pervers collé sur ses fines lèvres.

Les deux garçons discutèrent de choses et d'autres durant le voyage. Ils ne se disputèrent aucune fois.

-Tiens, c'est qui cette fille qui sort de chez toi ? Questionna drago, alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. On dirait…mais oui, c'est bien elle ! Herminia !

-ca, c'est son nom de scène. Ce n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger !

La mâchoir de Drago tomba d'un coup.

-Qu…quoi ?!

-Elle a beaucoup changé.

-Euh…oui, effectivement ! Mais ça veut dire que Blaise sort avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Oui, Blaise sort avec Hermione, trancha Harry.

-Je…je ne voulais pas être blessant.

-Tu veux venir ? Invita Harry alors qu'il sortait de la voiture.

-Euh…merci, mais je suis trop estomaqué par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Une autre fois ?

-Hum.Tu m'appelles ?

-Oh ! attend ! Tiens, c'est ma ligne perso.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas appelé Drago et drago non plus. Harry sentait le besoin immédiat de prendre l'air : Ron et Seamus étaient installés dans le canapé et n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des papouilles et Hermione essayait trente-six tenues pour le soir, alors qu'il n'était que 14h. Il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers sa boutique de fringues préférée. Il y passa une heure trente et ressortit avec deux tenues. La première se composait d'un pantalon en lin blanc, d'une chemise blanche transparente (le blanc faisait ressortir son bronzage), d'une veste beige en peau de veau, de chaussures assorties en peau d'autruche et, élément qu'il avait pris pour faire plaisir au vendeur, une écharpe de cachemire rose. La deuxième se composait d'un jean bleu foncé évasé en bas, d'une chemise bordeau en lin, d'une légère veste en cuir souple noir et de chaussures façon après-ski bordeaux.

Harry se sentait bizarre. Il rentra à l'appartement. Seamus était sorti et Hermione aussi.

-Ah ! Harry ! est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu là ? demanda Ron lorsqu'il aperçut Harry.

-Euh…non. Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais, tu m'as dit que tu voulais bien poser pour mes photos, donc si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien les faire aujourd'hui.

-Oui, bien sûr. On va où ?

-Dans le parc, avec l'automne les paysages sont magnifiques.

-Je m'habille comment ? Si je m'étais une de mes nouvelles tenues ?

Il enfila la première et fit un mini-défilé à Ron. Il essaya la deuxième.

-Celle-ci est mieux, déclara Ron.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, Ron avec son appareil au cou. Le parc n'étais qu'à cinq minutes à pieds.

-Alors, ça se passe comment avec le beau blond de l'autre soir ?

Harry sursauta.

-Euh…je…enfin…on…

Harry rougit de plus en plus et Ron éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? C'est pas drôle, arrête ! Lui intima Harry.

-Oh ! si, c'est drôle ! Mon Harry est amoureux !

-Non ! N'importe quoi ! Je voulais juste dire qu'on s'était revu le lendemain et qu'on avait couché ensemble ! C'est tout ! S'emporta Harry.

-Oh ! Du calme ! Et il s'appelle comment ?

-Euh…(Harry devint tout rouge) c'est Drago Malefoy, murmura Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Parle plus fort!

-Drago…Drago Malefoy, parvint à articuler Harry.

Ron s'arrêta de marcher.

-Qu…quoi? DRAGO MALEFOY??? LE DRAGO MALEFOY????? Notre pire ennemis à Poudlard????

-Oui! Il a beaucoup change physiquement et il est si…si…au lit!!!!

Ron sourit. Ils se remirent en chemin.

-T'es étrange, Harry.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils arrivèrent enfin au parc. Les feuilles oranges, jaunes, rouges et vertes faisaient un tapis le long du chemin. Ron montra le banc en Pierre et Harry s'assit dessus pour la photo. Sa tenue semélait parfaitement avec les couleurs des hauts arbres qui entouraient le banc. Ron se mit en retrait. Il essayait toujours de se faire le plus discret possible pour laisser ses modèles s'habituaient aux décors et pour avoir de superbes clichés qui faisaient ressentir tant de sentiments.

Harry se mit à penser…à Drago. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là et Ron n'avait toujours pas pris de photo. Il attendait le bon moment. Harry avait l'habitude des séances photos de Ron…il n'y pensait plus et faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait : rien! Enfin, il prenait du temps pour réfléchir. Harry vit une silhouette fine et longue. Un grand manteau noir qui déscendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, une écharpe blanche ou argentée, Drago Malefoy s'avançait vers lui. Une étincelle de je-ne-sais-quoi brilla dans l'oeil de Harry. Ron le prit à cet instant là en photo. Il n'avait pas vu Drago mais il avait vu l'étincelle.

Un grans sourire éclaira le visage de harry lorsqu'il vit que Drago avançait dans sa direction. Ron vit apparaître une silhouette dans son bord cadre droit, il zooma sur le visage de harry et prit en photo le léger baiser que vint deposer l'incconnu. Ron était interloqué mais heureux de ces deux clichés. Il se fit le plus silencieaux possible et partit, laissant Harry à son ange blond.

Si vous êtes sages, le prochain sera un R! Un vrai de vrai!! lol. Laissez une petite review, please! que vont faire nos deux amis???


	5. Des bancs en pierre aux lits de feuilles

Me revoilà!! Avec beaucoup de retard!! désolée je marche par période, des fois je peux écrire pendant tout un mois sans m'arrêter et parfois je ne peux vraiment pas écrire. Je viens de découvrir une fic qui s'appelle _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux, _de Polonius Silver ). Allez la voir, c'est un pur chef-d'oeuvre.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Minerve :** Les hommes riches se promènent toujours en peignoir chez eux, va y faire un petit tour!! lol Et vive les entourages remplis de Serpentards!!!

**  
Shinobu-Sû** : Ce chapitre va te plaire!! Il est effectivement R!! Je ne sais pas du tout combien il y aura de chapitres en tout. J'écris comme ça me passe par la tête, c'est pas top top comme méthode, mais c'est celle qui me convient le mieux. Je ne publie pas en date, désolée. Merci pour ta review.

**  
Genevieve Black**: Toujours accro à ma fic à ce que je vois??? lol je plaisante, merci pour ta review, je l'attends à chaque chapitre!!

**  
Pimouss m'écris "je paris ke nos deux amis vont faire une fondue savoyarde et vont danser la macarena tte la nuit apres avoir martyrise un chat bien entendu!bon bref sinon ton histoire me plait bcp! bsou"** : Mais comment as-tu deviné?????? Aurais-tu des liens de parenté avec Trelawney????

Et merci aux autres revieweur que j'aurais oubliés!!!

Place au show. J'adore ce chapitre, moi-même personnelement, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous!

****

Chapitre cinquième : _Des bancs en pierre aux lits de feuilles_

Drago se promenait dans un parc de la capitale. Une image lui revenait sans cesse en tête : celle où Harry se penchait pour entrer dans la voiture ! Son jean lui allait si bien… et ses mains, si habiles furent-elles, si viriles…et ses cheveux si sauvages…et ses yeux…des diamants de pureté… Bref, Drago Malefoy ne pensait qu'à Harry Potter. Dans ce parc si magique, où seuls deux ou trois joggers du dimanche, croyant maintenir leur forme, couraient une fois par mois, il se sentait comme Prince. Prince comme aurait dit Princesse une fillette de dix ans. Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago n'éprouvait pas que de l'attirance physique pour Harry, mais il ne s'en apercevra que plus tard dans l'histoire, beaucoup plus tard. Pour l'instant, dans son long manteau noir, il s'approchait du banc où un certain jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène était assis.

Harry ne vit Drago que lorsque celui-ci n'était qu'à cinq mètres. Il ne bougea pas. Son cœur se mit à battre à la vitesse des sabots d'un cheval en rut. Il ne contrôla pas le sourire qui vint illuminer son visage. Puis, une lumière, Harry fut éblouis et vit plus rien. Il se souvint que Ron était là. Quand il put revoir le monde qui l'entourait, Drago était juste devant lui. Harry ne fit rien mais le blond se pencha et l'embrassa. Un tout petit baiser. Harry crut voir des étoiles, à moins que ce ne soit le flash de Ron. Le Prince s'assit à côté de sa Princesse.

-Alors ?

Harry regarda son ange dans les yeux, avec un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Continua Drago.

-Je…je…je ne sais pas, avoua Harry, reprenant ses esprits et baissant légèrement les yeux.

-Moi non plus.

Harry releva les yeux. Drago paraissait gêné.

-Moi non plus, je ne t'ai pas appelé. C'est que…que…tu…

Drago regardait Harry dans les yeux. Harry explosa de rire.

-Qu…quoi ? demanda Drago, perplexe.

-Ah, ah, ah, laisse moi rire ! Fais gaffe, on dirait que t'es amoureux ! Ah, ah, ah !

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il était littéralement pliait en deux !

-Je…Ah, ah, ah !

Drago se força à rire. Non, bien sûr que non, il n'était pas amoureux de Harry, pas de ce mec !! C'était juste physique ! Drago se jeta sur Harry et le chatouilla. Celui-ci, prit au dépourvu, se tortilla sous son agresseur et tomba sur le tapis de feuille qui recouvrait le sol du parc. Drago tomba à ses côtés. Quelqu'un serait passé par ici, aurait vu deux jeunes hommes, plutôt mignons (faut l'avouer !), allongés sur le dos, par terre, s'esclaffant de rire.

Harry reprenait son souffle tranquillement. Drago se mit à califourchon sur lui. Pourquoi il désirait plus que tout embrasser ces lèvres si douces ? Ce visage si parfait, si…Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par Harry :

-Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?

Drago captura les lèvres de Harry pendant un temps court, puis un long , puis un court, encore un court et encore un court. Les lèvres de Harry étaient toutes rouges.

-Wahoo…ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Harry. Euh…est-ce que tu…tu peux refaire ça, juste une fois ?

Drago grogna et embrassa Harry. Il ne refit pas la même chose que précédemment. Il l'embrassa dans un baiser très profond. Harry mit ses deux mains sur les fesses de Drago. Puis il remonta et passa ses mains sous la chemise. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler : Drago était si sexy, si bien fait et si musclé. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait durcir. A moins, que la main de Drago sur sa ceinture y soit pour quelque chose. Harry laissa sortir un murmure de gémissement avant de mettre ses deux mains sur le torse de Drago et de le pousser. Drago, toujours à califourchon sur le brun, le regardait les yeux plein de désir.

-On…on est dans un parc public, parvint à articuler Harry tout en pensant que Ron pouvait être encore là. Le blond se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry et lui murmura :

-Et alors ?

-Je…je suis pas à l'aise.

Drago léchait le lobe de l'oreille tout en articulant une invitation. Ce qui donnait :

-Est-ce que tu…veux…venir chez…moi après-demain ?…j'organise…une petite soirée…homo.

-Et ta mère ?

-Pas…là.

-Je sais pas.

Drago, quelque peu refroidi, embrassa Harry dans le cou à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à sa bouche. Il lui fit un tout petit baiser et se releva.

-C'est comme ça que tu compte me convaincre de venir chez toi ?

Harry attrapa la main que lui tendit drago. Le blond le tira à lui.

-Pas tout à fait, mon ange, lui chuchota-t-il.

Il le poussa contre le tronc massif de l'arbre qui était derrière le banc. Ici, personne ne pouvait les voir, ils étaient à l'abris du sentier.

Il mit un bras au-dessus de son amant et un bras sur sa taille fine de manière à ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il l'embrassa sauvagement. Harry se sentait fondre. Il ne pouvait résister à l'envahisseur. Il ne pouvait mais surtour il ne voulait pas.Drago sentait que Harry se laissait faire, alors tout en l'embrassant, il retira sa main d'au-dessus de lui pour défaire la boucle de la ceinture de Harry. Son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles. Harry ne s'en aperçut pas, car trop occuper à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Drago, en baisers. Drago enleva le caleçon de Harry. Celui-ci s'en aperçut lorsque son blond préféré se mit accroupi et écarta ses jambes. Il sentit la bouche de son amant faire des va-et-viens. Harry se laissa aller à la carresse. Drago se fit plus rapide. Harry gémissait plus que tout. Un souvenir lui vint en mémoire : Drago l'avait laissé au bord de l'orgasme, l'autre fois. Et s'il le refaisait ? Harry laissa là ses pensées car il venait de crier de plaisir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Comment Drago faisait-il ça ??

Drago sentait que Harry allait arriver au summum de l'extase. Et s'il refaisait comme l'autre fois ? « Pensée sadique à oublier, si tu veux que ce jeune lion vienne chez toi. », lui intima une voix en lui-même. Harry n'en put plus, il cria de toutes ses forces. Ce cri fut étouffé par la bouvhe de Drago qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Harry sentit ses genoux défaillir. Drago s'en aperçut et mis un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

-Eh, chéri, fais attention, tu vas tomber.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Harry l'entendit très bien car il avait été chuchoté au creu de son oreille. Harry tourna sa tête vers le blond et l'embrassa d'un léger baiser. Il se détacha de l'emprise et remonta son pantalon comme si de rien n'était. Il remit en place ses vêtements et sa coiffure sous l'œil amusé de Drago. Celui-ci était plutôt fière de lui, Harry avait pris son pied.

Harry embrassa Drago. Il recula d'un pas, lui tendit la main que Drago s'empressa de serrer et dit :

-A bientôt, Mr. Malefoy.

Drago trouvait la situation amusante. Il ne dit pas un mot. Harry fit volte face et commença à marcher. Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, il se retourna et lança à Drago qui n'avait pas bougé :

-J'y serais, après-demain, Manoir des Malefoy !

Harry repartit en direction de son apart'. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Une douche gelée qui lui ferait oublié Drago. C'est pas qu'il avait détesté ce que ce dernier lui avait fait, bien au contraire, une pensée venait de jaillir dans son esprit embué. Suis-je amoureux de Drago Malefoy ? était sa pensée, sa question. Il ne comprenait pas comment, où et quand elle avait jailli, mais elle était bel et bien là. En fait, si. Il savait quand. Alors que Drago s'était jeté sur lui, dans le parc, pour le chatouiller. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré, auquel il était en train de penser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?? Pourquoi pas…disons…Blaise ??? Il faillit vomir à cette pensée. Harry ne savait pas s'il était vraiment amoureux de Drago.

Il arriva chez lui et courut sous la douche.

Harry fut réveillé, le lendemain, par le téléphone.

-Mais merde ! Allez répondre ! Hurla-t-il depuis son lit.

Personne ne lui répondait et ce maudit téléphone continuait de sonner. Il grogna et se leva en titubant. Il décrocha le téléphone.

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas appris à téléphoner à des heures correctes ? Quand les gens ne dorment pas, par exemple ?! Hurla-t-il dans le combiné.

-Harry, je te signale qu'il est quand même treize heures trente.

-Ah oui ? Désolé pour tes oreilles, Drago.

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais déjeuné – en l'occurrence non- pour t'inviter au restaurant.

-Alors comme ça, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, même pendant une journée ?!

-Je passe te prendre dans une demi-heure, ça te laisse le temps de te préparer ?

-A quatorze heures, alors, Malefoy !

Sur ce doux nom, il raccrocha, une expression d'incompréhensibilité sur le visage.

-Comment ai-je pu dormir dix-huit heures de suite ?! A croire que c'est vraiment épuisant les ballades dans le parc !

Il rigola tout seul en revoyant le visage de Drago juste devant lui, sur le banc. Son rire se répercuta dans l'appartement désespérément vide. Il alla à la cuisine et trouva un mot de Hermione.

« Harry, nous sommes partis, Ron, Seamus et moi, à un défilé. Vu que tu étais crevé et que tu dormais toujours, nous ne t'avons pas réveillé. En plus, il me semble que tu as d'autres projets pour demain. Nous ne rentrerons pas avant vendredi soir, c'est-à-dire après-demain soir. Eclate-toi.

_Bisous._

Hermione. » 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago était devant la porte de l'appartement de Harry. Oui, il l'avait invité, oui, lui, un Malefoy ! Il savait que ça ne se faisait pas chez les Malefoy d'appeler dès le lendemain. Mais son boulot lui prenait tellement la tête, qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées, terriblement besoin.

Il portait un costume noir, sobre car il sortait de son bureau et y retournerait après déjeuner. Cette affaire sur laquelle il avait passé le plus clair de son temps depuis quarante-huit heures, hormis une petite promenade, n'était pas prête d'être réglée ! Il frappa et entendit une voix atténuée par la porte.

-Va y rentre.

Il entra donc. Harry mettait son manteau.

-Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait y aller à pieds. Ce n'est pas loin, annonça Drago.

-On va manger où ?

-Un petit resto chinois sympa.

Ils sortirent. L'air était frais et revigorant.

-Au fait, je viens à quelle heure demain, chez toi ?

-L soirée commence à vingt-et-une heure.

-D'accord, je viens donc à dix-neuf heures ! Plaisanta Harry.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit ! C'est un bal costumé !

-Ah bon ? Ca va être drôle : si ça se trouve je ferai des avances à un inconnu, croyant qu'il s'agit de toi ! Quel est le thème ?

-Les uniformes moldus.

-Et en quoi te déguises-tu ?Demanda Harry en regardant Drago. Une petite infirmière qui viendrait sauver un soldat blessé…Lança-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Euh…Tu me vois réellement en mini jupe ???

-Oh que oui !! Alors tu vas te mettre quoi sur le dos ??

-Hum…hum… c'est une surprise !

-Du moment que ce n'est pas trop couvrant.

Harry se demandai en quoi, lui, il pourrait se déguiser. Uniforme de cavalerie ou d'écolier ? Pas écolier, se dit-il, ça rappellerait la rancœur de Poudlard. Et cavalerie ça ferait vraiment…Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la main chaude de Drago qui s'était glissée dans la sienne. Il regarda les deux mains enlacées et leva son regard. Drago le regardait en souriant. Harry, n'y tenant plus, mit sa main libre sur la hanche du blond et l'attira à lui.

-Oh, attention, je vais rougir !! Pas en public !Lança Drago.

Harry captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement. Il se détacha de Drago et continua à avancer, le traînant par la main. Drago, bout de souffle, siffla.

-Eh, ben !

Le téléphone portable de Drago se mit à sonner. Harry crut reconnaître une chanson des Bizarr' Sisters. Il sourie pour lui. Le blond raccrocha.

-C'était mon bureau, ils ont des nouvelles sur l'affaire. Je t'expliquerai tout ça en route, il faut que nous allions à mon bureau.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Drago entrait déjà dans un taxi, l'emmenant avec lui.

Vous en pensez quoi?? Que va-t-il se passer dans le bureau de Drago?? Des paparazi, un corbeau ou la femme de Drago??En quoi notre ami le blond va-t-il se déguiser? et notre balafré?? Harry va-t-il succomber au charme d'une autre personne cette soirée?? Toutes ces questions existencielles auront réponse dans le sixième chapitre (qui n'est toujours pas commencé!!)! A plus!


	6. Plateauxbureau

salut! ça fait bien longtemps dis donc! A long time ago, in a galaxi far, far away... en fait, non, pas si far que ça! Alors voilà, l'inspiration était partie! remarquez pour écrire ce que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas vraiment besoin d'inspiration!

**attention : ce chapitre est un chapitre NC-17, je vous ai prévenu, ne venez pas m'engueler!**

Le chapitre d'après va normalement être moins comme celui-ci!

**Genevieve Black :** Alala, t'inquiète, je suis longue mais il n'y a pas besoin de torture, je la finirais cette fic, je la finirais...

**Shinobu-Sû: **désolée de ne pas avoir pondu plus vite mais que veux-tu, j'ai des origines suisse! Lol, Kawai, comme kawai l'emmission de télé?

**Minerve : **Les petits garçons ne jouent pas à la balle dans mes histoires, comme ça il n'y a aucun risque! lol mais c'est vrai, mes héros aiment vivre dangeureusement! Pour le soldat de la marine pour Harry, ce n'est pas ça, mais presque...tu ne le sauras, en tout les cas, pas dans ce chapitre! et en ce qui concerne le dîner romantique, lis plutôt la suite. Je ne sais pas s'il existe une once de romantisme dans leur couple...en tout les cas pas pour l'instant!

**slydawn :** eh oui! leur relation prend de l'ampleur! alala, quand est-ce qu'ils s'apercevront qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre? hein, quand? lol merci pour ta review

**Loryah : **Voici la suite! sortie tout droit des machines!

**miss Felton/Malfoy :** Mignon? Tiens, c'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas le premier terme que j'emploierais pour désigner leur couple! lol

**pimouss :** t'inquiète je vais la mettre la fondue savoyarde! c'est tellement bon! mdr! Quant au chat, peut-être y aura-t-il quelqu'un déguisé en chat dans le prochain chapitre, qui sait? Remarque, ce n'est pas un uniforme!

**La Nouille : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

**Chapitre sixième : Plateaux-bureau **

-Bon, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il y a ? Hurla Harry à Drago.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le bureau de Drago.

-J'ai juste deux ou trois choses à régler, maintenant.

Et c'était vrai, il avait réglé le gros de l'affaire au téléphonne avec un de ses clients.

-Tout cela n'était qu'un énorme malentendu de paperasse ! Fit Drago, réjouis.

-Tu veux me dire qu'on s'est tapé une demie-heure de taxi dans les embouteillages, pour _rien_ ? demanda Harry sur le point d'exploser.

-Un avantage : tu peux enfin admirer mon superbe bureau dans lequel je passe le plus clair de mon temps !

-A part quand tu vas te promener dans les parcs…

Dargo était installé dans son fauteuil, il rangeait des papiers. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit Harry exposer leurs ébats. Il regarda le brun. Celui-ci qui avait posé deux mains sur le bureau à l'opposé de Drago, contourna le meuble et s'installa sur les genoux de son ange.

-On est coincé ici pour l'après-midi ? demanda-t-il avec une voix sensuelle.

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur.

Harry jouait avec une mèche de cheveux blonds.

-Je me demande bien ce que l'on va pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps !

Harry lâcha la mèche de Drago et attrapa sa nuque. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de celles du blond. Drago trouvait vraiment le comportement de Harry très juvénile et puérile. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui, à ce moment-là. Il plaqua deux mains sur le torse de Harry. Alors qu'il allait le pousser, Harry s'empara de ses lèvres. Au début, le blond ne fit rien, bien persuader de faire comprendre à Harry que ce n'était pas le moment, mais lorsqu'il sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres, il entrouvit la bouche. Ses mains ne repoussèrent pas Harry mais glissèrent sous son pull vert criar. Harry frissonna non pas de désir (quoique…) mais parce que les mains exploratrices étaient froides. Les lèvres de Harry glissèrent dans le cou de Drago. Il commença à désserer la cravte grise de son blond.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry sauta à terre, sans demander son reste. Drago secoua la tête, remit sa cravate en place et invita la personne à entrer.

-Bonjour, Mr. Malefoy. Vos plateaux-repas.

-Bien, merci. Posez-les là.

Il indiqua le coin du bureau où deux canapés de cuir noir entouraient une table basse en verre.

Harry avança nonchalament vers la table. Il s'assit sur un canapé et versa du Champagne dans deux coupes. Il en tendit une à Drago qui s'était assis en face.

-Ca ne va pas, j'ai l'impression ? Demanda Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Non, tu as raison, je me sens bizarre.

-Ah, bon ? Tu es malade ?

-Non. C'est Mère.

-Ta mère ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle pense qu'à vingt-deux ans, il serait temps que je ramène des filles à la maison. Elle s'étonne qu'à mon âge, avec ma beauté naturelle, ce qui n'est pas faux, et ma fortune, je ne fasse pas tomber les filles. Mais franchement, je n'en ai jamais ramenée. Eh pour cause ! je suis homosexuel ! Mais que dirait Mère si elle l'apprenait ! « Le grand, le beau, le riche Drago Malefoy ? Homosexuel ? Laissez-moi rire ! Et l'honneur de la famille, Drago, tu y as pensé ! L'honneur ! Tu me fais honte ! ».

Pendant ce monologue, Harry était resté assis, il n'avait rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il savait combien le poids de l'homosexualité était lourd, bien que, lui, n'ait jamais eu à supporter le regard de ses parents.

-Mais bon ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me marier de toute façon ! –il souria- Aujourd'hui, il y a un beau jeune homme dans mon bureau et il n'est pas prêt de sortir !

Il regardait Harry avec un air de prédateur.Effectivement, aujourd'hui, les affaires de sa mère n'allaient apparement pas le déranger plus que ça. Il but une gorgée de Champagne, toujours en regardant Harry et se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de Harry qui étaient fixés à ceux de drago, baissèrent et admirèrent les lèvres du blond.

-Bon, voyons ce que nous allons manger ! lança Drago.

Ils mangèrent rapidement en discutant de la soirée du lendemain. Harry voulait savoir en quoi se déguiserait Drago. Celui-ci refusait obstinément.

-Tu vas me me dire, petit dragon ! s'exclama Harry en approchant à pas de félin du canapé où le sus-mentioné dragon s'était installé. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ou sinon quoi ? questionna Drago, provocateur.

-Ou sinon…

La main de Harry était posé sur le torce du blond. Il la glissa sous sa chemise. Il le carressa puis monta à califourchon sur lui.

-Ou sinon…tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry reprit ce qu'il avait commencé sur le siège du bureau, à savoir déshabillé Drago. Ce dernier se laissait faire. Harry enleva la veste tout en l'embrassant. Les lèvres de Drago étaient douces et chaudes. Harry enleva la cravate tel un expère. Il commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise un à un. Drago le regardait faire. Harry, lui, regardait les boutons. Le blond prit les mains du brun dans les siennes, les mit autours de ses propres hanches. Ses mains, elles, allèrent sur les hanches de Harry et le retournèrent.

Drago était à quatre pattes au-dessus du brun, ni tenant plus, il captura ses lèvres et ne les lâcha pas. Il enleva complétement le pull et lme t-shirt de Harry. Il mordilla la lèvres inférieure du brun, comme pour lui annoncer qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mordiller autre chose. Harry se laissait aller au plaisir. Il caressait les fesses de Drago à travers le fin tissu. Tout d'un coup, il poussa violement Drago à terre. Il lui tendit une main pour qu'il puisse se relever. Drago l'accepta et remit sa chemise en place tandis que Harry s'alongeait sur le canapé de manière à ce que la secrétaire qui venait d'arriver ne puisse le voir.

Drago se dirigea vers la secrétaire. Harry pouvait les observer par un trou.

-Mr.Malefoy, les photocopies du dossier sur l'affaire Europeline.

-Merci, Miss. Brown. Veuillez les poser sur mon bureau.

Drago s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il fit comme si la secrétaire n'avait rien dérangé. Miss. Brown déposa sa pile de papiers et vient à côté de Drago. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle mit les deux et commença un massage. Draco émit un gémissement. Harry se sentit faillir. Les massages avaient toujours fait effet sur Mr.Malefoy. Il s'évadait complétement.

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous seriez mieux sur votre canapé ? minauda-t-elle.

-Hum…si, vous avez raison, dit-il, complétement chouté.

Elle entraîna son patron. Celui-ci, parvenu à mi-chemin, se rappela un peu trop brusquement qui se trouvait à ce moment même sur son canapé. Il s'arrêta net.

-Euh…on ne peut pas faire ça ici, tout compte fait ?

Il se voyait mal expliquer à sa secrétaire pourquoi un jeune homme aussi mignon que le célèbre Harry Potter était dans son bureau, à moitié nu.

-Hum ! je vois que vous êtes un rapide ! répondit la secrétaire d'une voix qui se voualit sensuelle.

Elle posa ses mains sur les fesses de son patron et l'attira à elle comme pour l'embrasser. Harry eu une réelle pointe de jalousie : ces fesses là, elles n'étaient rien qu'à lui ! Drago repoussa Miss.Brown.

-Vous êtes renvoyée, Miss.Brown.

Elle le regarda, interdite et s'enfuit en courant, faisant claquer la porte du bureau. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait trouvé Drago bizarre, pas comme à son habitude.

Drago se dirigea vers le canapé mais Harry n'y était plus. Le blond se retourna et balaya des yeux la pièce. Harry était près de la porte. Il tourna la clef.

-Vaut mieux s'assurer de ne plus être dérangé !

Drago avança vers Harry et se jetta litéralement sur lui. Les deux jambes autours de ses hanches et la bouche très active de Drago dans le cou, Harry était très très excité.

-Dis donc, tu ne durcirais pas, toi ? entendit-il drago lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Harry venait de comprendre ; Drago ne s'adressait pas à lui avec la voix traînante et glaciale avec laquelle il parlait à tout le monde. Harry sourit.

Une main de Drago lâcha la nuque de Harry et se glissa jusqu'en-dessous de l'élastique du boxer de son amant. Harry s'écroula à terre, son serpent blond sur lui. Il lui enleva sa chemise. Le brun chercha les lèvres venimeuses mais ne les trouva pas. Et pour causes, elles étaient très occupées à titiller ses tétons. La main de Drago caressait toujours Harry qui s'excitait de plus en plus. Les pupilles d'argent brillaient de pur désir. Harry enleva le reste de vêtement que portaient Drago et ses propres vêtements. Il s'allongea sur la moquette bleu foncé. Drago s'allongea sur lui. Leurs deux corps nus s'attiraient mutuellement. Drago tendit la main jusqu'à la verge de son amant et la dirigea vers sa partie intime. Elle entra en lui. Drago aimait ce sentiment d'impuissance et de puissance mêlés que lui faisait ressentir Harry. Il commença à faire des va et vient, s'empilant lui-même. Harry, lui, sentit tous ses sens jubiler. Il allait jouir d'un moment à l'autre. Drago continuait ses mouvements accompagné des deux mains de Harry sur ses fesses. Il regardait Harry qui le fixait intensément. Les mains du brun se crispèrent sur ses fesses. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à éclater. Le téléphonne sonna.

Drago poussa un juron. Il embrassa Harry qui avait le sourire aux lèvres et de dégagea de son étreinte. Il se plaça devant son bureau et décrocha. Harry avait décidément marre qu'on les interrompte toutes les cinq minutes. En plus, ce coup de fil parraissait devoir durer des heures. Drago répondait à son interlocuteur tout en regardant Harry. Celui-ci se leva et vint devant le bureau. Il embrassa les épaules de Drago et passa une main sur son torse.

-Attendez deux secondes, vous voulez bien ? demanda Drago dans son téléphone.

Il boucha le combiné d'une main.

-Harry. Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise. Ça va durer un bon quart d'heure, fit-il sur un ton calme qui pourtant était autoritaire.

Harry fit sa fameuse moue boudeuse. Drago l'embrassa furtivement et reprit sa conversation en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Harry réfléchit. Quel mal y avait-il à faire ce qu'il voulait faire ? Il finit par conclure qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Il s'assit sur le bureau, puis s'y allongea. Il se caressa le torse en s'amusant avec ses tétons et glissa ses mains le long de ses fines hanches. Il regardait Drago. Celui-ci venait de s'apercevoir ce que son amant avait l'intention de faire, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Il trouvait cela amusant. Il continuait de répondre à son interlocuteur par des « hum, hum », « oui », « bien ». Harry commença à caresser sa partie intime tout en regardant toujours Drago qui parraissait obnubilé par les mains rapides de Harry. Harry sentit le désir monter en lui-même. Il sourit, en voyant à travers le verre du bureau, que Drago aussi sentait le désir. Cela lui procura un tel plaisir qu'il ne put se contenir. Il se toucha encore une ou deux fois et jouit. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Il reposa ses mains sur le bureau froid. Un tel bien être devrait être interdit. Ce calme après tant de…Minute, le calme ?

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Drago avait raccroché. Il se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Drago. Celui-ci avait apparement beaucoup aimé voir son amant se procurer du plaisir. Harry s'assit sur le bureau, les jambes sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Drago, lui laissant toute son intimité à vue. Mais Drago le regardait dans les yeux.

-C'était bien ? Le questionna-t-il, la voix rauque.

Harry s'avança et vient s'installer sur les jambes de Drago, l'entourant de ses bras.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux du cou.

Drago prit Hary dans ses bras et l'accompagna sur un canapé. Harry jouait avec le lobe du blond, le faisant gémir. Il se baissa et embrassa Drago…partout ! Il arriva à la partie la plus intéressante et la prit entièrement. Ses va et vient étaient très rapides. Très, _très_ rapides. Drago appréciait et se tortillait de manière à coller ses hanches encore plus à la bouche de Harry.

Alors? Vous êtes sur votre fin? Suite au prochain chapitre, avec peut être un chat noir!


	7. Chat noir et pompier

Waooo ! Je suis cro désolée! Dans une demi-heure, ça fera un mois pile poil que vous attendez ce chapitre! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue!Mais j'ai été malade et pendant deux semaines, j'avais ma corres allemande qui était là !

Bon place au reviews :

**La Nouille** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop les reviews où il y a juste "la suite", mais je ne vais pas cracher dessus, au moins la personne aur pris de son temps pour me lire et m'écrire! donc tu peux, si tu veux, n'écrire que "la suite"!

**pimouss :** Contente du titre du chapitre? Mdr! Bon le prochain c'est sûr c'est la chantilly !

**Loryah **: lol! c'est normal que tu n'es pas compris le chat noir ! c'est en référenceà une review de pimouss ! Et maintenant, c'est devenu un chapitre! lol ! Merci de me lire encore!

**Marionchou **: Ma samsungirlz d'amouuuuuuuuuur! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? mdr! Merci pour ta review, poulette!

**Minerve** : Cette secrétaire n'a vraiment aucun scrupules! Effectivement, elle voulait se faire son patron ! remarque je la comprends, quand on bosse tous les jours avec un mec comme Drago !

**Melantha-Mond :** Je plaide coupable! je me suis bien inspiré des Queers! Je me suis pétée de rire quand j'ai lu ta review car tu étais la première à avoir reconnu ! félicitations! mdr! Tu trouves qu'il y a de l'énergie dans ma fic ? génial !Merci !

**Shinobu-Sû** : Le prochain lemon n'est pas pour oujourd'hui, désolée! lol ni pour le prochain je pense ! gros bisous !

**Marine Malefoy**: oui, effectivement, ça doit être étrange de lire ma fic (surtout le dernier chapitre) avec du Lara fabian! M'enfin chacun fait ce qu'il veut!

**Enyia **: Comment peut-on être contre les HPDM ? c'est impossible ! lol ravie, d'apprendre que tu as changé de camps!et vive la fondue !

Je suis contente ! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas que deux réponses aux reviews à faire! continuez!

**Avertissement : dans ce chapitre, qui n'est pas classé NC-17, il y a un peu d'inceste. Ils ne vont pas plus loin que le simple baiser. Mais pour ceux que ça dérangerait, ne lisez pas ou alors vous êtes maso!**

Chapitre septième : Chat noir et pompier...

A 21h15, le jeudi, Harry se trouvait devant la porte du manoir Malefoy. Il se demandait si Drago ne s'était pas fichu de lui car il n'entendait aucun son sortant de la maison et il ne voyait personne y entrer ou en sortir. Si jamais il y avait bel et bien une soirée mais qu'elle n'était pas déguisée, il paraîtrait pour un imbécile. Et si Drago n'aimait pas son costume ? Et si jamais Drago et lui avaient le même ? Et si jamais...un beau chirurgien sexy passait devant lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il le trouvait également sexy ?

Ledit chirurgien ouvrit la porte et entra. Son pantalon lui allait à ravir vu de dos... Harry envisagea de le suivre et de le plaquer au sol, mais la musique qu'il entendait le fit revenir sur Terre. Il y avait donc bien une fête, à l'intérieur. Drago avait dû insonoriser la maison avec un sort quelconque. Et cette fête était bien déguisée à en croire le sosie de George Clooney.

"Eh ! Le pompier sexy ! Tu entres ou tu te refais une beauté, dont tu n'as pas besoin ?

Comment une bouche aussi sexy que celle qui venait de prononcer ces paroles pouvait exister? Harry n'attendit pas deux secondes, prit la main que lui tendait George Clooney et s'approcha de son oreille.

"J'entre à une seule condition... que tu danses avec moi.

"Comme tu veux. Avec un uniforme de pompier sexy, comment veux-tu que je te résistes ?

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire, mit sa main dans la poche arrière du chirurgien et le suivit dans le couloir. Ils passèrent devant un policier qui attendait.

"Comment tu t'appelles ? Questionna Harry.

"Tobias. Je suis le cousin allemand de Drago Malefoy. Tu connais ? C'est celui qui organise.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle où beaucoup de couples dansaient. L'image de Drago vint aux yeux de Harry. Ben, quoi ? Il a le droit de s'amuser un peu, même si ce n'est pas avec Drago. Ils ne sont pas mariés, si? Leur relation n'est que purement sexuelle, non?

"Ca va pas ? demanda Tobias.

"Si, si. Moi, c'est Harry. Ajouta Harry. Bon, alors, on danse ou pas ?

Tobias enroula son bras autours de la taille de Harry et s'avança sur la piste.

"Oh! Harryyyy! Harry! Hurla Drago en se lâchant dans son amant.

"Quoi ? Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?

"Euh, je ne sais plus, fit Drago en reprenant son souffle.

"Oh ! Eh, bien, moi, je m'en rappelle, figure-toi ! Tu m'a appelé _Harry _!

L'amant en question s'appelait Brad. Il prit ses affaires et s'en alla, furieux.

"Tu n'as qu'à aller le retrouver ton _Harry_ chéri ! Moi, je m'en vais !

Drago se rhabilla en vitesse et alla à la porte d'entrer accueillir ses invités. Pourquoi avait-il prononcé le prénom de Harry ? L'habitude ? Oui, ça devait être ça, l'habitude! Drago salua quelques personnes qu'il connaissait plus ou moins. Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié ce qu'il venait de se passer dans les toilettes. Enfin, il avait jouit, mais ce n'était pas comme... ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'avec... Oui, bon, d'accord, Harry Potter était dans toutes ses pensées.

Un couple passa devant lui. Un pompier avait sa main dans la poche d'un chirurgien. Eh ! Mais, ce visage d'ange ! C'était Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait une main dans la poche d'un autre ? Un autre que lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait tout simplement avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Bon, ok, ils ne formaient pas un vrai couple, mais quand même ! Il décida de suivre le couple qui paraissait s'entendre plutôt bien. Une fois dans le salon, le chirurgien attira à lui Harry et ils se mirent à danser sensuellement. Le salon ressemblait plus à une boîte de nuit qu'à un salon, mis à part les fauteuils et canapés en cuir où s'embrassaient déjà plusieurs couples. Il y avait un bar dans un coin de la pièce et les serveurs apportaient des boissons aux différentes tables. Drago commanda un martini et le but tranquillement. Il se sentit plus d'attaque et alla près du couple dont les corps se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Harry sentait l'excitation monter en lui de plus en plus. La chaleur interne de son corps aussi, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, le corps longiligne de Tobias était collé au sien et leur hanches bougeaient ensemble. Un policier blond s'approcha du couple. Il dansa à côté d'eux jusqu'à ce que les deux membres du couples s'en aperçoivent. Le policier dévisagea Tobias.

"Eh ! Tobias ! Was machst du ? Er ist _mein_ Freund !

(-Eh ! Tobias ! Que fais-tu ? C'est _mon_ copain !)

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se dire, ce devait être de l'allemand. Tobias se détacha de Harry.

"Oh ! ok ! Je ne savais pas ! désolé ! fit il. Salut, toi ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

Tobias l'embrassa sur la joue, embrassa le policier sur la bouche, puis s'éloigna.

Harry se tourna, enfin, vers le sexy policier et le détailla de haut en bas. _Très_ sexy. Le susmentionné policier le détaillait lui aussi. Bon choix. _Très_ bon choix. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Harry à mesure qu'il le détaillait. Il s'approcha du blond, tout en regardant ses doigts et lui murmura :

"Humm... Je connais bien ces formes et ces mains...

Il regarda enfin Drago dans les yeux.

"Tu sais que tu t'es fait désiré, mon ange ? chuchota Harry.

"Je n'avais pourtant pas l'air de te manquer du tout. Tu t'occupais agréablement, non ?

Drago avait l'air boudeur. C'était la première fois que le brun le voyait comme ça et il le trouvait très attirant. Surtout dans son uniforme de policier, _avec_ menottes, s'il vous plaît.

Harry mit ses mains sur les hanches de Drago et commença à danser en serrant le corps de Drago au sien. Très vite, Drago suivit le rythme et oublia l'incident "Tobias".

"Tu sais que tu es encore plus sexy que d'habitude, en pompier ? murmura Drago.

"Et toi, tu sais que tu es sexy pour une fois, en policier ?

Drago mordilla le lobe de Harry et celui-ci plaqua ses mains sur son torse, les faisant reculer tous les deux, jusqu'au mur. Il descendit la tête jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres de l'homme de lois, avec les siennes et chuchota tout contre :

"Tu es une invitation à la luxure...  
Il fit glisser sa langue dans le cou du blond qui caressait son torse avec avidité. Harry tendait ses lèvres vers celles du blond, celui-ci le retint par les épaules.

"Je ne suis...pas encore près...sourie Drago, en repensant à leur première soirée.

"Très bien, bel ange. A plus tard !

Et Harry s'écarta de lui et disparut dans la foule.

Drago, quant à lui, trouva son cousin en train de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'arracha des bras de son Apollon et dansa avec lui. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche longtemps. Tobias avait ses mains sur les hanches de Drago. Il ne pouvait résisté à son cousin. Drago lui faisait perdre la tête à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Alors s'il l'embrassait...

"Tu m'as manqué...murmura Drago en mordillant le lobe qui s'offrait à lui.

"Tu as pourtant trouvé quelqu'un...de très séduisant !

Drago grogna.

"Harry ? c'est juste sexuel !

"Alors pourquoi m'as-tu dit que 'c'était ton copain' ? Si ça n'est que sexuel, comme tu le prétends, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes !

Drago grogna une nouvelle fois. Tobias s'était légèrement décollé de lui, mais avait toujours ses mains sur ses hanches. Il regardait son cousin droit dans les yeux.

"Je le savais ! Tu l'aimes !

"Mais... non ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Je... l'apprécie beaucoup !

"Mais oui !

Tobias s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa furtivement. Il s'en alla à la chasse. D'abord ce certain Harry qui le branchait, puis à son tour son cousin, Tobias se sentait sûr de lui !

Harry, de son côté, partit faire un tour dehors pour se rafraîchir les idées. Le petit clin d'oeil de Drago à leur première soirée l'avait un petit peu frustré. Il comptait s'éclater et cela faisait déjà une heure et demi qu'il était là et on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'éclatait franchement. Il s'assit sur un banc en pierre, ce qui le fit sourire. Après tout, c'était bien à cause d'un banc en pierre comme celui-là qu'il était là ! Pourquoi Drago l'avait fait venir s'il passait la soirée à draguer et à rejeter Harry. Lui, qui regardait ses mains, leva les yeux. Il crut voir quelque chose bouger dans le buisson. Trop, c'était trop ! En plus de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec son copain, il devait supporter les autres couples qui faisaient des choses, que Harry aurait aimé faire avec son blond, dans les buissons. Quel ne fût pas son soulagement quand un petit chat noir sortit du buisson. Harry se leva et prit le chat sur ses genoux.

Drago cherchait Harry. C'était bien lui qui lui avait assuré qu'il passerait une super soirée. En sous-entendus, soit, mais Harry n'était pas stupide et avait compris le message, il en était sûr. Bordel ! Où était Harry ? Pas au bar, ni sur la piste, ni aux toilettes, ni dans aucune des chambre ! Drago avait des doutes, et si Harry avait transplané ! Drago sortit ; si Harry n'étais pas dehors, il n'était nul part. Drago fût soulagé quand il vit une ombre sur un banc de pierre. Cette ombre était, sans nul doute possible, celle de Harry. Il était penché et tenait quelque chose.

"Harry ?

Celui-ci sursauta et laissa s'échapper la boule de poils qu'il tenait.

"Toi ? Tu aimes les chats ? demanda ironiquement Drago en s'asseyant à côté du Survivant.

"Oui. Ils sont mignons !

"Ah ! Je ne peux pas les voir, moi ! Mère les adore et il y en a partout dans le manoir ! c'est une horreur !

Harry rigola en voyant l'ai dégoûté de Drago.

"Quoi ? demanda le blond.

"Rien. Je me disais juste que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de choses sur toi...fit Harry, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Drago sourie, il trouvait Harry super mignon quand il était comme ça. Il lui prit les mains, le regardant dans les yeux.

"Tu sais, chéri, je pense que dans une relation, il faut apprendre à se découvrir l'un l'autre au fil du temps. Avoir tout au début gâche un peu, je trouve.

"Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Harry sourie tristement.

Drago l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

"Tu viens ? La piste de danse attend les deux plus beaux mecs !

Harry se leva, la joie de retour dans ses prunelles, et enserra Drago par la taille.

"J'arrive, beau gosse. Si tu es prêt ?

Harry lâcha Drago, leva un sourcil provocateur et repartit en direction du manoir. Drago courut vers lui, manqua donner un coup de pied dans le petit chat noir qui était de retour et embrassa le brun dans le cou. Celui-ci ressentit des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que l'inceste vous à dérangé? Je ne compte pas développé le personnage de Tobias, de toute façon. Le chat vous a-t-il plut? mdr! Bon à la prochaîne (j'espère avant un moi!) !

bisosus

ely

ps : bordel de merde! je suis désolé les tirets des dialogues ne veulent pas rester!ca fait pas très bien avec de guillemets!


	8. Une gorgée de café peut en cacher une au...

Salut le monde ! Vous voyez, je vous avez promis la suite avant un mois ! Et bien, la voici après une semaine seulement (ou deux, me rappelle plus! lol). Réponse aux reviews, now :

**pimouss **: Moi, j'aime pas les chats, à part le mien, donc Drago n'aime pas les chats!Lol ! c'était quand même marrant, dans sa tentative super romantique de courrage (le fait de courir, tu connais pas?) pour rejoindre son amoureux, il a failli shooté dans le chat ! Bon, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

**Minerve **: Que va-t-il arriver aux menottes ? tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! mdr! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est agréable pour Drago que Harry l'oublie pour un beau chirurgien, mais que veux-tu ? on ne se reffait pas !

**marionchou :** en fait, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire le chapitre avec Ron, Hermione et Seamus, peut être le ferai-je en résumé, quand Hermione racontera le déffilé à Harry, on verra. Pour le point culminant, le voici tout chaud! Un peu diférent de d'habitude...

**mel :** c'est vrai, il a beaucoup de soucis Harry ! Alala, régale toi avec ce chapitre, par contre si tu pouvais faire jarter ton cousin de devant l'ordi ça serait pas mal !lol

**Marine Malefoy** :Oui, daft punk c'est mieux! Ah, bon? toi aussi tu as fait une fic avec un cousin?

**Loryah :** arrête de me lire et retourne à tes fics! Je veux la suite, moi ! Quant à la mienne la voici ! Merci pour l'idée des tirets, c'est pas con ! lol bisous

**_Avis aux lecteurs_** : L'esprit de ce lemon (je vous avais pas dit que c'était citron à volonté aujourd'hui?) est quelque peu différents de mes autres. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en pense, moi, peut être pas vous. Dïtes moi comment vous l'avez trouvé !

Chapitre huitième : Une gorgée de café peut en cacher une autre

Il était deux heures du matin, la fête battait encore son plein au manoir Malefoy. Beaucoup de couples occupaient maintenant les diverses chambres. Mais il y avait encore pas mal de jeunes hommes, dansant au rythme effréné de la musique. Parmi ceux-là, on pouvait voir un pompier particulièrement sexy collé aux hanches d'un certain policier. Harry entraîna Drago au bar.

"-Deux cocktails maison, commanda le brun.

Il embrassa longuement Drago en attendant leurs verres. Ils sirotèrent leur boisson épicée tout en discutant.

"-Je te félicite, amour, c'est une super soirée! Dit Harry.

"-Et encore ! C'est pas fini, pour toi !

Le regard lubrique que lui lança le blond lui fit l'effet d'une explosion. Une explosion au niveau de son pantalon, pour être précis.

"-En... en parlant de ça, je voulais t'inviter à passer la nuit à la maison. Hermione, Ron et Seamus ne sont pas là et rentrent tard, demain soir.

"-Attends, faut que je réfléchisse...

Harry lui donna une tape à l'épaule. Il laissa sa main sur Drago et lui caressa le bras.

"-Que fais-tu?

"-Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es une invitation à la luxure. Et je ne peux empêcher ma main de faire ce qu'elle fait !

Harry se leva et s'approcha de Drago, lui écartant les jambes, sur son tabouret, pour être encore plus proche de lui. Il embrassa le blond et encercla sa taille de son bras, obligeant le blond à se lever et à le suivre.

"-Harry ! grogna Drago.

Ils arrivaient dans l'appartement de Harry et celui-ci s'était déjà jeté sur lui, lui arrachant des grognement.

"-Quoi ? demanda Harry tout en continuant d'embrasser le cou du blond.

Drago se dégagea de l'étreinte du Survivant et planta ses prunelles dans les émeraudes qui s'offraient à lui.

"-Harry, ce soir, c'est moi qui te fais plaisir à toi. Je fais tout et toi tu te contente de gémir mon prénom, ok ?

Harry s'approcha de son compagnon et l'embrassa. Il passa ses mains autour de lui.

"-Est-ce qu'on va jouer avec ça ? demanda-t-il innocemment, ce qui était très dur à accepter étant donné qu'il balançait, devant le visage de Drago, la paire de menottes.

Drago sourit et attrapa Harry par la taille pour le porter. Harry lui indiqua sa chambre. A peine Drago avait posé le brun sur le lit qu'il se jeta sur lui pour le dévorer de baisers passionnés. Harry ne faisait strictement rien, comme lui avait "demander" Drago. Soudain, ce dernier poussa le brun vers la tête du lit dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Eh, oui ! Harry Potter possédait un immense lit à baldaquin de chêne foncé. Les rideaux étaient rouge sang. Drago se mit à l'autre bout du lit, debout, et commença son strip tease. La casquette du policier vola aux pieds de la commode, suivie des gigantesques lunettes de soleil des policiers américains. Drago accentuait exprès chaque mouvement. Harry rigolait. Ainsi donc, le froid et même glacial Malefoy savait faire rigoler ! Drago déboutonna sa chemise. Il se lécha le pousse et se le passa sur le torse à la façon des playboys des années 90. Il fit tourner longtemps sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête avant de la balancer à l'autre bout de la chambre. Harry était littéralement écroulé de rire. Le blond lança ses chaussures. Il lâcha les menottes à ses pieds, sur le lit, et enleva sa ceinture qu'il fit tourner de manière perverse. Il déboutonna sensuellement son pantalon et le fit glisser à terre. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de pleurer de rire. Son Drago, si sérieux d'habitude, était en caleçon et chaussettes de sport en train de danser de façon grotesque, les deux bras accrochés à la poutre au-dessus de lui. Il retira ses chaussettes et descendit ses mains lentement sur son torse pour arriver au boxer qu'il retira et jeta sur Harry. Le brun n'en pouvait plus, il pleurait de rire. Drago continua sa danse merveilleuse pendant quelques minutes. Il finit par se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, attrapant au passage les menottes, et à avancer sur le corps de Harry faisant des "Rrrr, rrrrr" sauvages. Il alla trouver la bouche de celui qui essayait de se calmer et l'emprisonna dans un baiser "sauvage". Il le déshabilla entièrement.

"-Alors ? On ne rigole plus ? fit le blond en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

"-Mon amour ? répondit-il.

"-Oui ?

"-Fais moi l'amour ! pressa le brun.

Drago lui fit un sourire carnassier et frotta son entrejambe contre celle de son brun, voyant à quel point il était excité. Harry mit ses mains sur les hanches de Drago. Celui-ci les enleva et les mit au-dessus de sa tête.

"-Non, non ! Je t'ai dit que c'était moi qui faisait tout, toi tu supportes.

Drago sortit les menottes d'on ne sait où et accrocha les mains de Harry au-dessus de sa tête.

"-Eh ! C'est pas juste !

Drago se releva un peu, admirant le corps parfait de son amant. Il était vraiment parfait ! Ses pectoraux bien dessinés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses abdos d'enfer, suivait le nombril sensuel d'où s'échappait une colonne de poils noirs qui se perdait dans... dans la partie la plus parfaite de son anatomie. Au regard de Drago, Harry rougit et durcit. Amusé, le blond lui fit un grand sourire. Il passa ses mains sur le torse musclé, s'arrêtant sur les tétons qui durcir à se contact. Bientôt, il remplaça ses mains par sa langue, descendant toujours plus bas. Harry sentait l'excitation venir. Il aurait voulu mettre ses mains sur le dos musclé de Drago, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il réussit tout de même à passer ses mains dans les cheveux de neige. Comment diable faisait Drago pour le faire se sentir comme ça ? Comme si tous ses sens aller exploser d'un coup. Son coeur s'emballait, ses hanches réclamaient. Drago caressait les cuisses de Harry, montant toujours plus haut.

"-Drago ! grogna Harry, la voix rauque de désir.

Harry en voulait plus. Drago remonta ses mains tout en descendant sa bouche. Il donna un coup de langue sur le sexe qui se tendit encore plus. Les hanches de Harry se soulevèrent, comme muées par son désir croissant. Drago sourit et le prit en entier. Il fit des va et viens en accord avec les mouvements de hanches de Harry. Celui-ci gémissait, criait aussi et soupirait de plaisir. A ces cris, Drago se sentait durcir à son tour. Il glissa une main vers lui même et se caressa lentement. Drago en eu assez et relâcha le sexe de Harry ainsi que le sien. Sous les grognements de frustration du brun, Drago écarta les jambes parfaites qui se présentaient à lui et se plaça entre. Il entra en Harry brutalement. Celui-ci en eu le souffle coupé. Comme le blond ne bougeait pas pour laisser s'habituer Harry, le brun remua doucement.

"-Dray... Bouge-toi un peu !

"-Eh ! tu ne me parles pas comme ça !

"-Tu as déclaré que tu allais me faire passer une soirée formidable et...

Harry ne pu finir sa phrase car Drago s'était activé et faisait maintenant des va et vient rapides, frappant sa prostate à un rythme régulier. Harry gémit le prénom du blond, qui eut un sourire. Il s'envolait de plus en plus au septième ciel et il devait cela à son ennemi blond de toujours. Drago se libéra et Harry le suivit.

Pas du tout épuisé, le blond se dégagea et alla embrasser son amant qui avait les yeux fermés, appréciant encore le contact de son serpent.

"-On va prendre un bain, chéri ? murmura Drago.

"-Bien sûr ! répondit son pompier préféré.

"-Je te suis.

Harry se leva, chancelant un peu. Drago le prit par les hanches en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il détacha ses menottes à condition que l'autre garde ses mains sur lui. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bains. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée, d'un côté, où l'on voyait les lumières de la ville ainsi que la lueur de la lune. Le sol était fait de bois sombre, les meubles aussi. Au milieu de la pièce, une baignoire creusée dans le sol invitait aux délices. Sur la droite, un lavabo blanc s'accordait avec les murs également blanc. Un grand miroir surpassait le lavabo. Le sol était incrusté de lampes, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur douce et chaude.

Pendant que le bain coulait, Harry mit de l'essence de vanille dedans et sortit deux serviettes impeccablement blanches qu'il mit sur le radiateur chromé. Drago le regardait faire. Ses hanches étaient si bien dessinées et ses fesses...un régal des sens ! Il l'attrapa par la taille, le faisant sursauté et l'embrassa.

"-Le bain est prêt, informa Harry.

Ils se glissèrent tout les deux dans l'eau chaude. Le corps de Drago ruisselant était une des visions préférée de Harry.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? questionna le blond avec un sourire pervers.

"-Toi et ton corps de dieux grec.

"-Tu sais que tu en as de la chance de m'avoir, dit-il s'approchant du brun.

La baignoire était grande, presque autant que son lit. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, sur le torse, ses mains trouvant l'entrejambe qu'il désirait.

Une heure plus tard, sortant de leur bain chauffé magiquement, les deux amants s'en retournèrent dans la chambre et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Drago sentit un souffle dans son cou.

"-Amour, réveille-toi.

L'Amour en question grogna et, s'apercevant à qui était la voix, sourit, les yeux toujours clos. Ses lèvres quémandèrent un baiser qu'il eut aussitôt. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Harry était devant lui, un plateau de petit-déjeuner dans les bras.

"-Humm...Il est quelle heure ? demanda Drago.

"-11h30. J'ai pensé qu'un petit-déjeuner serait plus agréable qu'un déjeuner. Surtout au lit !

"-Tu as eu raison.

Drago se frotta les yeux et s'assit dans le lit, se réveillant complètement. Harry déposa le plateau sur ses genoux, l'embrassa et alla s'asseoir dans le lit, à ses côtés.

"-Et que me vaut cet honneur de petit-déjeuner au lit ? questionna Drago.

"-Hum... C'est en guise de remerciement pour la nuit que j'ai passé hier. J'ai adoré ! Je crois que c'est la meilleure soirée qu'on ait jamais passé tous les deux !

"-Moi aussi, je le crois.

Drago but une gorgée de café, puis continua.

"-Tu sais, Harry, je trouve que...qu'on est bien ensemble, mais...

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de café. Il allait reprendre quand Harry lui coupa la parole.

"-Mais tu me détestes toujours autant ? Je suis toujours ce satané Potter le potty (ndlr : cinglé en anglais) ? Celui qui est juste bon au lit ?

Drago se retourna vers Harry. Il voyait la tristesse sur son visage si parfait.

"-C'est vrai que tu es très bon, au lit, chaton, mais laisse-moi finir. Mais, je trouve aussi qu'on ne se voit pas assez...

Harry se tourna à son tour vers Drago. Avait-il bien entendu ou son cerveau lui jouait-il un tour ?

"-Je veux dire, reprit Drago, tu pourrais, par exemple, passer à la maison et on discuterait, on irait faire un tour ou, je ne sais pas quoi. Enfin, si tu veux, parce que si tu ne veux pas, si tu veux que notre relation reste purement sexuelle, je ne vais pas te...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Harry s'était jeté sur lui, faisant voltiger café, oeufs, bacon, jus de fruits et autres céréales. Il grimpa à califourchon sur Drago, un immense sourire aux lèvres et s'empara violemment des siennes.

Ca vous a plût ? Une petite review s'il vous plaît ! merci d'avance !


	9. Eau ou fumée ?

Eh, oui ! me revoilà après une (trop) longue absence ! Je suis de retour, enfin remise de ma maladie ! Et je vous ai concocté un petit chapitre où il y a nombre boulversements (en fait, juste un) !

**Loryah **: Un mariage et des bébés... hum... je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te promets rien ! Ce n'est pas trop dans l'esprit de la fic ! Quoique à la fin, il y a une "espèce de mariage" enfin, je n'en dis pas plus !

**BadAngel666** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca y est TWWO est remis ! Et ma fic va y aller faire un tour ! lol

**pimouss** : J'ai décrit ma salle de bains de rêve dans le précédent chapitre ! Et pis j'adore les chaussettes de sports ! lol merci !

**Marine Malefoy** : la voici la voilà la suite ! Enfin, c'est pas la suite du lemon, mais celle de la fic ! bonne lecture !

**marionchou :** je ne suis pas un peu sadique mais ENORMEMENT ! lol ! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!

**Enyia** : Tu sais, j'ai pensé à me reconvertir dans le McDrive, mais j'ai préféré contunuer à écire, désolée pour toi ! lol Mais bon, je t'offre, avec toute la gratitude qui me correspond, un nouveau chapitre ! lol Bonne lecture !

Chapitre neuvième : Eau ou fumée ?

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la folle soirée de Drago et Harry. On était aujourd'hui samedi et il pleuvait en cette belle ville de Paris. Drago Malefoy détestait l'hiver. Un temps grisâtre, pluvieux et ce vent froid qui vous glaçait jusqu'aux os ! C'est ainsi que ce matin-là, vers 11h, Drago se fit réveillé par une envie pressante. En passant à côté de la fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'oeil au-dehors. Il n'eut qu'une envie : aller se recoucher avec la couverture jusqu'aux yeux, un livre sous la main et un bon feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mr. Potter...  
"-Drago, je peux entrer ? fit une voix.

Un grognement perça en dessous de la porte et le visiteur poussa le battant de la porte.

"-Chéri, il faudrait que tu te lèves, tu as de la visite.

"-Dîtes leur que je suis malade, mère.

Drago prit la couverture et se la monta par-dessus les oreilles.

"-Il affirme que c'est de la plus haute importance. Il s'agit du client de l'autre jour, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà...hum...oui ! c'est ça ! Mr. Porter.

Drago rabattit violemment la couverture sur sa mère. Il se leva en vitesse, enfila un peignoir pourpre, chaussa ses pantoufles et sortit, non sans un regard à son miroir.

Sa mère était toujours assise sur le lit. Elle avait rabattu la couverture à sa place et se recoiffait. Ce client devait être vraiment important, elle n'avait jamais vu son fils se lever aussi rapidement ! Elle se leva finalement et s'installa dans sa chambre, un livre sur les genoux, sur son fauteuil Louis XVI.

Harry vit Drago descendre les escaliers majestueusement. Il s'était rendu au manoir Malefoy histoire de se divertir comme le blond l'en avait invité quelques jours plus tôt. Il se trouvait dans ce petit salon, assis sur le fauteuil de cuit où il avait procuré quelques plaisirs à Drago lors de leurs premiers ébats. Il avait conscience d'éveiller chez Drago un certain malaise, plaisir ou désir, lorsque celui-ci le verrait dans ce fauteuils.

Drago se demandait pourquoi le brun était venu, il aurait pu prévenir, non ! En même temps, il se sentait le coeur accélérer, le souffle se couper et le sourire naître. Il dévalait les escaliers en courant comme un malade. Cette attitude n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy ! Jamais un de ces blonds aristocratique ne se comporterait de la sorte ! Un peu de tenue, voyons ! Drago se força à ralentir le pas et remit les pans de son peignoir en place. Il arriva dans le salon et vit son "invité" assis dans un fauteuil. Dans le fauteuil ! Il vit un grand sourire s'emparer des lèvres de son amant. Il se baissa et l'embrassa doucement.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

"-Je viens voir mon homme préféré!

"-J'espère bien être le seul homme ! S'indigna Drago.

"-Hum... Je veux te proposer quelque chose.

"-Quel est donc ce quelque chose ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

"-Ah, ah ! Va t'habiller et je t'emmènerais là-bas.

"-Là-bas?

"-Là-bas ! affirma Harry.

Drago se demandait vraiment où ils pouvaient aller avec ce temps humide et nuageux, mais il obéît et revint dans le salon un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtu d'un jean large et d'un sous-pull noir à col roulé. Il ne trouva personne dans le salon. Il tendit le cou vers la salle de billard et vit son Harry, lunettes sur le nez, jambes croisées, assis sur un fauteuil, un bouquin sur les genoux. Il était vraiment beau, l'air sérieux qu'il affichait alors ne faisait que renforcer son côté magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient en pics, lissés avec du gel. Sa chemise bleue turquoise à manches courtes était ouverte sur un sous-pull blanc et son jean foncé faisait ressortir sa taille fine mais musclée. Mais ce qui attirait le plus Drago était ces mains qui parcouraient le livre dans une caresse silencieuse.

"-Arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu vas t'éblouir.

Harry avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les caractères noirs mais il souriait. Drago s'approcha de lui, fit voltiger le livre et s'assit à sa place, sur les genoux de Harry. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et attira le corps du brun à lui. Harry passa ses mains autours de Drago. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras, à lui.

"-T'es sûr que tu veux sortir ? murmura Drago.

Harry le poussa doucement, se leva et, ignorant le sous-entendu sexuel, affirma :

"-Oui, oui ! Je suis sûr de vouloir sortir !

"-Mais il fait pas beau ! grogna Drago.

"-Arrête de faire le ronchon, metsquelque choseet rejoins ton amoureux !

"-Rrrrrrr !

"-Drago se résolut à suivre son Harry chéri, mit sa veste et attrapa la main de Harry.

"-Euh...je crois que tu vas te faire mouiller !

"-Parce qu'on y va à pieds ! s'insurgea le blond, la mine déconfite.

Harry sourit et fit enfiler le long manteau noir à Drago. Le brun attrapa aussi l'écharpe blanche et la noua autours de son cou.

"-Oh ! J'y pense ! Attends-moi là deux secondes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Drago descendait les marches pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ses bras étaient derrière et il arborait un magnifique sourire. Il sortit ses mains de derrière son dos, un paquet tenait au bout de ses doigts.

"-Cadeau ! fit-il en embrassant Harry et en lui fourrant le cadeau dans les bras. Harry était super content, comme un gamin devant le père Noël ! Il entreprit d'ouvrir son présent alors que Drago l'en encourageait. Il reçut une étoffe verte émeraude dans les mains. Le tissus semblait briller mais ce n'étaient pas des paillettes. Un petit lion et un serpent entremêlés finissaient le cadeau.

Un couple d'homme main dans la main traversait Paris sous la grisaille de ce jour annonçant l'hiver. L'un portait une écharpe blanche, l'autre une verte.

"-J'ai la main gelé! Affirma Drago.

Harry porta sa main à sa bouche et lui fit un baisemain. Drago riait. Le brun mit ensuite son bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant leur deux corps. Drago mit sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Harry, ce qui la réchauffa indubitablement.

"-Ah ! Ca y est ! Nous y sommes arrivés !

Drago tourna la tête vers ce que regardait Harry.

"-Une après-midi à la thalasso !

"-Waoo ! C'est génial ! Merci Harry ! fit Drago avant de prendre à deux mains la tête de Harry et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils entrèrent. Une hôtesse se précipita vers eux.

"-Bonjour, messieurs, dit-elle quelque peu surprise. Bienvenus au _Milton Hôtel_, thalassothérapie et institue de beauté. Que puis-je pour vous ?

"-Nous avons une réservation au nom de Potter.

L'hôtesse disparut derrière un bureau gigantesque en bois sombre. La pièce elle-même était assez impressionnante. Après avoir passé le grand tourniquet d'entrée, on pénétrait dans un hall très haut de plafond. Les murs étaient blancs avec une frise en bois aussi sombre que le celui du bureau. Les luminaires et les tableaux complétaient l'aspect sobre mais classe du lieux. L'hôtesse sortit de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle les entraîna dans un petit salon privé où quelques fauteuils et table basse trônaient.

"-Une esthéticienne va venir d'une minute à l'autre. Vous pouvez vous détendre un instant, déclara-t-elle en désignant les fauteuils d'un geste gracieusement accueillant.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière elle.

"-Alors, ça te plaît de pouvoir passer un après-midi de bains, massages et autres soins tout aussi reposant ? demanda Harry, les jambes croisées sur son fauteuil.

Drago, assis juste à côté, lui serra plus fort la main qu'il tenait fermement et l'embrassa.

"-C'est un super cadeau ! Merci, chaton !

Drago et Harry sortaient de leur soin pour le corps et se dirigeaient, maintenant, vers le solarium où un bain très chaud les attendait. Ils se tenaient main dans la main, avançant le long des bassins où plusieurs autres personnes pataugeaient parmi les jets. Ils passaient devant le premier bassin, deux femmes d'un âge mûr étaient sur le bord et discutaient. Elles aperçurent les deux tourtereaux et ne se privèrent pas de faire des remarques très fort, pour être sûre de se faire entendre de tous.

"-Regarde-moi ça ! C'est vraiment inhumain ! Deux hommes, c'est absurde ! Les jeunes ne sont même plus capable d'approcher une jeune fille, alors ils s'entichent de leurs semblables ! déclara la première.

Ils devraient avoir honte ! renchérit la seconde. C'est horrible ! On devrait les enfermer !

Drago, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation comme tout le monde dans le bain, serra la main de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire ! C'était impensable ? Quelle était cette mentalité qui condamnait l'homosexualité !Drago connaissait déjà les pensées et les sentiments des personnes telles qu'elles. Sa mère était une fervent homophobe et prônait la condamnation de l'homosexualité. Drago avait vraiment envie de leur sortir une parole cinglante. Harry, comprenant la volonté de Drago, accéléra le pas et le tint plus fortement.

"-Viens, Drago, ne t'en occupes pas... dit-il d'une voix douce.

"-Si ! ça me tue ! Comment peux-tu laisser passer ça ? c'est insupportable !

La voix de Drago s'était faîtes cassante. Il s'était déjà éloigné de Harry et parlait assez fort.

"-Drago, pas ici... supplia le brun. Allez, viens, on va aller se relaxer dans le bain.

Il empoigna le bras de Drago pour le ramener à lui. Celui-ci s'en défit brutalement et marcha furieusement en direction de la sortie.

"-Drago... souffla Harry au bord du désespoir.

"-...même pas capable de bien se tenir en publique ! Continua la première femme, au bord du bassin. Ils font des scènes pour...

"-Ohvous, la ferme ! Vous n'êtes qu'une pie homophobe et intolérante, mais sachez, Madame, que les homosexuels sont plus présents que ce que vous pensez ! coupa Harry.

Il avait prévu de passer une après-midi tranquille avec Drago, son amour. Eh, oui ! Il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il aimait Drago. Il courut pour le rejoindre et le suivit dans le petit salon où ils avaient commencé la journée. Harry s'approcha doucement et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer mais il fût rejeté violement.

"-Arrête, Harry ! C'est à cause des gens comme toi que nous ne sommes pas acceptés ! Oui, tu as très bien entendu ! Toi, on t'insulte, on te dit que tu es malade et toi, tu fais le fier, tu t'en fous ! Monsieur fait le courageux, l'Ulysse que rien n'arrête ! cracha Drago.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Drago. Des larmes de fureur.

"-C'est exactement comme ça, continua-t-il, que la cause de l'homosexualité est perdue ! Tu es vraiment égoïste ! Monsieur le Sauveur de l'Humanité n'est qu'en faîte qu'un faux héro complètement déchu !

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour lui, qui n'avait jamais souffert de son attirance envers les hommes, les homophobes ne valaient même pas la peine de s'y attarder. En face de lui, Drago lui crachait toujours son venin à la figure, avec force grand gestes. Soudain à bout de souffle, il s'effondra sur un fauteuil, en pleurs. Il sanglotait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir envoyé promener Harry mais il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'est justement cela qui l'énervait encore plus.

Harry vint près de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux en prenant sa tête sur son torse, le réconfortant. Mais Drago le repoussa une nouvelle fois.

"-Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! C'était une mauvaise idée, nous deux ! Va-t'en !

"-Mais... Drago, chéri, tu...

"-Tu ne vois donc rien ? Je souffre et cela me tue ! Dégage !

Harry recula, horrifié. Il chancelait sur ses jambes. Comment Drago, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, comment pouvait-il le rejeter comme cela ?

Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est triste, hein ?


	10. Après le café, les beaux blonds se multi

Eh, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoici avec, enfin grands Dieux(!), un nouveau chapitre !

Marine Malefoy >> Alors comme ça, on veut me mettre à la potence ? Bourreau va ! lol Eh, non, ce chapitre ne sera pas les réconciliations de nos héros, mais le retour d'un tout autre personnage !

miss Felton/Malfoy >> This is enfin la suite ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, car oui, Harry souffre ! Mais Malefoy aussi ! il ne faut pas croire ! ce n'est pas (complètement) un monstre !

jessy >> Désolée de te faire attendre si longtemps ! J'espère quand même que tu vas aprécier ce chapitre. bisous !

Serpentis-draco>> C'est sûr qu'il réagit de façon excessive, mais c'est tout à fait dans son caractère! Et puis, il s'agit quand même d'un grave sujet dans une relation homosexuelle : il y a ceux qui ne supportent pas et le font savoir et ceux qui ne supportent pas en silence !

Loryah >>La fin de mon précédent chapitre est trrrrrrrès bien, non mais ! mdr! J'adore toujours autant tes fics !Bonne lecture!

Vert Emeraude>> merci pour les compliments ! c'est marrant comme les gens veulent qu'un couple se remette ensemble ! Et si je les laissais comme ça ? non? bon, c'est d'accord !lol gros bisous

Enyia >> J'adoore les reviews aussi longue ! lol ! moi c'est un retour de postage que j'ai ! Honte à moi ! Le Milton Hotel n'a rien a voir avec les Hilton ! Les Milton existent pour de vrais, il me semble ! Mais je me suis bien marrée quand tu as comparé ça avec les Hilton !C'est vrai que ça prête à confusion !N'empêche que t'as bien eu de la chance d'être aller en Angleterre ! Ze veuxy aller! rrrrrrrrrrrr! lol Sinon, c'est sympa d'adorer et d'adhérer ! mdr!

Minerve >> "de repondre aux imbeciles par le silence" : c'est ce qu'aplique Harry. Draco ne peux s'empêcher de réagoir violement contre une agression extérieure (cf. rar de Serpentis-draco) du fait de son éducation. Il a été confronté à l'homophobie face à face tandis que Harry n'a jamais eu a en souffrir.

Bon, voilà enfin le chapitre !Encore une fois désolée de le poster si tard !

Chapitre dixième : Après le café, les beaux blonds se multiplient aussi

Harry en avait marre : seul un mot – un nom – tournait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'accord, les insultes contre l'homosexualité n'étaient pas en manque mais il était persuadé qu'il fallait faire la sourde oreille. Il se retourna dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Voilà trois semaines que Drago et lui ne s'étaient pas vu. Trois semaines où il n'était pas sorti. Trois semaines où il n'avait eu aucun coup de téléphone – pour sûr, il était éteint. Trois semaines que ses amis essayaient de lui rendre le moral. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que Ron entra dans la chambre de son ami. Il redoutait les crises si nombreuses du brun.

-Harry ? Appela Ron en s'asseyant sur le lit. Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Celui-ci faisait toujours la sourde oreille.

-Voyons, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement comme ça ! Bouge-toi ! Prends une douche ! Habille-toi ! Sors, bordel !

Comme Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, Ron se leva en soupirant.

-Au fait, tu as eu du courrier. Je le pose sur ton bureau.

Puis il s'en alla. Harry en avait marre des interventions de ses amis. Il était très bien comme ça et il n'avait aucune intention de changer quoique ce soit dans sa façon de vivre.

Il appela Hermione pour qu'elle lui apporte à boire. Elle vint avec une bouteille de Champagne et des pancakes à la confiture de framboise.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? demanda-t-elle à Harry en posant sa coupe et en attrapant le courier.

-Du courier. C'est Ron qui me l'a amené. Laisse, ce doit encore être une admiratrice, répondit-il, blasé.

Harry ne discutait qu'avec Hermione entre dix-neuf heures et vingt heures lorsqu'ils buvaient leur bouteille journalière.

-A moins qu'elle ne se soit fait opérée et qu'elle est changée d'Etat Civil, je crains fort que cette admiratrice ne soit un homme du nom de Drago Malefoy.

Harry se leva brusquement de son lit, s'étranglant avec son Champagne.

-QUOI ?

-Oui, c'est bien une lettre de Drago ! Enfin ! Tu te rends compte !

Hermione était presque aussi excitée que Harry. Il faut dire qu'elle avait passé une heure par jour pendant trois semaines à écouter un mec à moitié bourré parler, insulter, pleurnicher. Et l'objet de toutes ces attentions n'était autre que ce blond. Elle allait ouvrir l'enveloppe quand une paire de mains l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna vivement. Harry se tenait devant elle, les yeux rageurs. Il ne s'était pas levé de son lit depuis trois semaines, sauf pour les besoins naturels. Il arracha la lettre des mains de Hermione et lui intima en silence de s'en aller. Ce qu'elle fit au plus vite. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Il posa la lettre sur ses genoux. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle contenait. C'était une enveloppe tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : blanche, rectangulaire. L'adresse de Harry était écrite doucement à l'encre bleue sur le devant de la lettre. Celle de Drago, informatisée, ornait de rouge sombre l'arrière. Une couleur qui ne valait rien qui vaille, pensa Harry. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains, but une gorgée de Champagne et fit glisser le papier sous ses doigts. Il déplia dans un silence quasi-religieux le papier délicat.

Drago hésitait à envoyer une invitation à Harry. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre et avait finalement inscrit en lettres bleues l'adresse de son amour.

-Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens, ici, voyons ! Le tailleur est arrivé !

Drago posa sa plume et suivit les conseils de sa mère. Il descendit dans le salon où un homme, la cinquantaine passée, le mesura sous toutes les coutures.

-Alors, Mr. Malefoy, content de vous marier ? demanda le tailleur avec un air de bourges.

-Très, répondit-il sèchement.

-Alors, qui est la mariée ? Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin nous le dire ?

-Allons, j'ai déjà dit que vous prendriez connaissance du nom de ma... fiancée lors de la soirée de vendredi soir ! Maintenant, assez ! Vous allez me rendre dingue !

Drago s'enfuit du salon et rejoignit son bureau. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il allait se marier ! En fait, non, il détestait _savoir_ qu'il allait épouser une autre personne que celle que son coeur ne désirât réellement. Harry... Il s'était emporté l'autre jour et il ne l'avait plus rappelé. Au début, il voulait le tenir en silence trois ou quatre jours, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre sa position vis-à-vis de l'homophobie. Mais sa chère mère découvrit que Drago fréquentait des hommes et s'empressa de lui arranger un mariage ! Les invitations avaient déjà fait le tour du monde mais personne ne connaissait le nom de la future mariée. Il allait le révéler l'après lendemain, lors de sa fête de fiançailles à laquelle il venait d'inviter celui qu'il aimait.

Harry tomba en arrière sur son lit. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de lire. Et pourtant, il l'avait bien lu dix fois !

-Drago...Drago...Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?murmura-t-il.

Il avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne semblait vouloir franchir le rempart de ses paupières. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Il se sentait différent, il se sentait plus en forme, plus revitalisé. Il avait envie de sortir, sentir l'air frais sur son visage, de courir. Il était vingt heures moins le quart, il faisait encore jour dehors. Il enfila un jogging et partit courir. En le voyant passer dans le salon, ses amis n'en crurent pas leur yeux et ne purent dire un mot.

Harry courut deux heures. Deux heures de défoulement intense qui lui permirent de faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais quand il rentra, il n'était pas du tout fatigué et il n'était pas question qu'il aille se coucher. Il irait faire la fête ce soir. Il prit une rapide douche et enfila un jean bleu clair et une chemise rouge sombre, accompagné d'une veste près du corps vert pomme. Il se regarda dans la glace et fit une grimace. En trois semaines, ses cheveux avaient eu le temps de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Harry se mit accroupis, regardant sous son lit, ouvrit tous les placard de sa chambre, ouvra son lit et finit par trouver sa baguette magique coincée entre le lit et le mur. Il se remit face à lui même et se refit la coiffure qu'il avait lorsqu'il sortait...avec Drago. Il se regarda de nouveau...Non, ça n'allait pas, il voulait changer de tête ! Il se recoupa les cheveux et un sourire de ravissement illumina son visage. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant assez courts pour se faire une crête mais assez long pour que la crête atteigne une dizaine de centimètres. Il prit son portable, qui ne lui servirait probablement pas étant donné le manque de batterie, et quelques billets qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le grand miroir qui ornait l'entrée – où la sortie – de l'appartement et ouvrit la porte.

Tobias dansait seul sur la piste de danse d'une discothèque parisienne très sélect. Il n'avait pas vu son cousin depuis un moment et n'avait pas non plus reçu de ses nouvelles – mise à part l'invitation – et cela l'inquiétait. D'autant plus que Drago lui avait toujours assuré qu'il ne se marierait jamais avec une femme pour le bon plaisir de sa mère. Tobias alla s'asseoir au bar alors qu'un slow commençait. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il dansait seul. Après la fête au Manoir Malefoy, une personne le hantait et il savait qu'il ne devait pas être attiré par lui. Harry Potter était à Drago. Oui, mais si Drago se mariait ? Oui, mais ce n'était pas bien. Drago était dans une phase difficile et il fallait plus l'aider que profiter de la situation. Tobias en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un visage familier se mit devant lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Eh ! Ca faisait longtemps, dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? s'exclama Harry qui se sentait d'humeur amicale.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Comment va Drago ?

Le sourire de Harry se figea et son regard s'assombrit.

-Je ne sais pas, grogna-t-il. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Ah...désolé.

Désolé, Tobias ne l'était pas du tout !

-Mais bon, c'est du passé, reprit Harry avec plus d'assurance. Ce soir, je fais la fête !

Tobias étira ses lèvres en un large sourire et enroula ses bras autours des fines hanches de Harry. Le brun laissa sa tête aller contre la poitrine de Tobias. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras et le trouvait irrésistible, avec un corps parfait : grand, blond, aux yeux bleus gris... cela lui rappela quelqu'un mais il chassa vite cette image de sa tête pour ne se préoccuper plus que de Tobias. Il dansèrent jusqu'à ce que Harry ne meurt de soif et ne commande un cocktail. Il s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et attendirent les boissons.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Harry...commença Tobias. Depuis l'autre jour, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Tu es dans toutes mes pensées, toutes mes envies...

Tobias rougissait à vue d'oeil et le regard de Harry braqué sur lui, ne l'aidait pas franchement à se calmer. Harry attrapa une mèche blonde et joua quelques instants avec.

-Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, mentit littéralement Harry.

Un petit mensonge, ce n'est rien si ça peut aider ! Harry se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres de façon très sensuelle et il fondit ses iris aux perles d'argent qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

-Messieurs, vos boissons.

Les serveurs fut remercier et partit, un billet de 20 euros en plus.

Harry but une gorgée du cocktail épicé, toujours en regardant Tobias. Il glissa doucement son pied contre la jambe de Tobias, la remontant timidement. Il avait envie de s'amuser ce soir et de jouer avec son compagnon. Ce n'était pas bien mais c'était si bon de lire le désir brûlant dans les yeux du blond !

Une heure passa. Il discutèrent de leur vie, burent plusieurs verres et la jambe de Harry avait parcourut du chemin contre le mollet, puis la cuisse de Tobias. Celui-ci commençait à en avoir marre. Ils étaient accoudés à la table si bien que leur tête n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Tobias plongea une main dans le cou de Harry et lui pencha la tête pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Le baiser fut violent, long et passionné. Harry n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un depuis trois semaines et cela lui manquait. Il se levèrent et se mirent en route pour la maison de Tobias. Harry avait passé une main sous le t-shirt de Tobias et lui caressait le dos. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques fois en chemin pour s'embrasser langoureusement. Mais tout deux savaient qu'ils en voulaient plus.


	11. Un histoire qui se finit

Et voilà enfin le onzième et dernier chapitre de cette fic ! j'espère qu'il y a encore des lecteurs, et pour eux je m'excuse de en poster que maitenant! c'est une honte, je sais ! lol en tout cas, bonne lecture et faîtes moi parvenir vos commentaire ! bisous à tous!

Chapitre onzième : Une histoire qui se finit

Drago n'était pas à la porte du Manoir, comme il aurait dû être, pour saluer les invités avec moult poignées de mains. Non. Il était assis, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. Ses mains agrippaient ses tibias et ses ongles traversaient le fin tissu pour s'enfoncer dans la chair. Il n'avait trouvé que ses tibias pour passer son stress. Il était dans un placard, dans le noir, et en plus d'être claustrophobe, il se découvrait une soudaine peur pour les ténèbres. Etrange de la part de l'héritier des Malefoy. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à ouvrir le placard pour se retrouver dans l'immensité de sa chambre mais ça l'effrayer encore plus. Il ne voulait surtout pas enfiler ses chaussures et nouer sa cravate pour descendre dans la salle de réception. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre toutes ces personnes qui l'attendaient ou plutôt qui attendaient son annonce. Il ne pouvait décidément pas.

-Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de venir ensemble ? Tu sais vis-à-vis de Drago, demanda Tobias en serrant la main de Harry.

-Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il se marie ! C'est fantastique ! susurra Harry avec un ton qui ne cachait pas vraiment ses snetiments.

Il fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ils passèrent la grande porte du Manoir après avoir été fouillés rapidement car Tobias jeta un vilain coup d'œil qui s'attardait sur une certaine partie du corps de Harry. Celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué. Son regard était fixé sur la salle bondée, à la recherche de Drago.

Une heure passa et personne encore n'avait vu le futur marié. La grande salle de réception avait été aménagée de telle sorte qu'elle ressemblât plus à un restaurant branché qu'à une salle de bal. Il y avait certes une estrade sur laquelle les Bizarr' sisters jouaient, mais le reste était composé d'une centaines de petites tables rondes de quatre ou cinq personnes. Les tables étaient recouvertes de tissus indiens, la lumière était tamisée et de l'encens se mêlait aux effluves de ces dames. L'ambiance se voulait intime malgré les cinq cents cinquante six convives. L'immense bar de toute la longueur de la salle complétait l'atmosphère épicée et exotique. Harry et Tobias étaient assis avec une diva de la chanson, un maître cuisinier et un danseur nu. Harry s'excusa auprès de sa table et demanda sa direction à un serveur plutôt mignon.

En entrant dans les toilettes, Harry fut submergé par une odeur de détergent au citron. Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le marbre blanc du lavabo et se regarda dans la glace. Son regard le fuyait lui-même. Ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés et ses traits étaient tirés. Il remettait en place le col de sa chemise lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un vomi.

-Ca va, mon vieux ? demanda-t-il.

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un nouveau vomi.

-Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? proposa Harry.

Une nouvelle série de vomissement plus tard, la nausée parut finie. Harry attrapa un gobelet en plastique destiné à se rincer la bouche et le remplit d'eau fraîche. Il attrapa quelques feuilles de papier pour s'essuyer les mains et frappa à la porte d'où provenait le bruit qui s'ouvrit. L'homme était encore penché sur les toilettes. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et Harry lui tendit le verre d'eau.

-Tiens, bois ça, ça va t'aider.

L'homme releva la tête et les émeraudes de Harry rencontrèrent deux perles grises.

-Drago, dit placidement Harry.

Drago ne répondit pas mais attrapa le papier de Harry. Il s'essuya avec et le fit disparaître. Il prit aussi le verre d'eau et le descendit. Il sortit de la cabine et jeta le gobelet dans une poubelle.

-Tu vas bien ? voulut savoir Harry.

Il ne parlait pas que des vomissement mais aussi du subit mariage du blond.

-Ca va. J'ai juste avalé quelque chose qui ne passait pas très bien. Ça va mieux, merci.

Il était exactement dans la même position d'apitoiement que Harry venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant. Harry était derrière lui et leurs regards se croisaient dans le miroir. Drago porta une de ses mains à ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas dans un bel état.

-Laisse, je vais faire, affirma Harry en lui enlevant la main.

Drago se laissa faire et Harry arrangea sa coiffure rapidement. Il tremblait rien que de toucher les cheveux de son amour. Il aurait voulu, à cet instant même, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort en le suppliant de ne pas se marier. A la place, il félicita Drago et s'en alla rejoindre Tobias.

Drago tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il y avait deux raisons à cela : la première était qu'il allait monter sur scène dans deux minutes pour annoncer le nom de sa fiancée, la deuxième était Harry. Le bref échange dans les toilettes avait été étrange. Trop. Il sentait encore son souffle contre sa nuque, il sentait encore son eau de toilette et il sentait encore son cœur battre, son estomac se nouer. Il n'avait rien avaler de la soirée mais eut soudainement soif. Il attrapa une coupe de Champagne et la vida d'un coup. Une deuxième.

-…et messieurs, Voici Drago Malefoy !

Drago monta les quelques marches et se retrouva seul sur scène, micro en mains. Tonnerre d'applaudissement, crépitements des flashes, lumière aveuglante et petites lumière rouges des caméras. Tout le monde était là : sa famille, amis, vagues connaissances, stars, show-biz, journalistes, photographes. C'était lui que tout le monde attendait. Il avait la bouche sèche et ses yeux le brûlaient. Toutefois, ses lèvres articulèrent sans la mal la formule d'usage.

-Bonsoir, Mesdames, Messieurs. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure. Je vous prie de croire que vous êtes ici chez vous !

Applaudissements. Drago profita de se court instant pour boire une gorgée de Champagne.

-Merci. Il est grand temps, à présent, de vous révéler le nom de celle qui sera ma femme.

Silence général.

-Laissez moi vous présenter Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour !

Drago tendit la main vers la table où la belle se trouvait. Tonnerre d'applaudissement. toute la salle était retournée vers elle. Elle rayonnait dans sa micro-robe à paillettes. Elle se leva et rejoignit Drago sur scène. Ce fut tout ce que vit Harry car il avait titubé vers le bar et avait déjà descendu trois cocktails maisons.

-Un autre, s'il vous plaît! Un double cette fois !

-Harry, tu ne crois pas que ça suffit maintenant ? demanda Tobias qui n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça.

Le brun vida son verre en deux gorgées et en recommanda un cinquième.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter, cette fois-ci

-Ce que tu crois, je m'en fous ! s'emporta Harry.

-Je fais ce qui est bon pour toi, ché…

-Comment sais-tu ce qui est bon pour moi, toi ? Hein ? C'est parce que je t'ai baiser deux fois que tu me connais !

Harry but son cinquième verre et se leva. Il tomba à moitié mais se releva.

-De toute façon, t'es qu'un bellâtre qui est très nul au lit ! oui ! c'est ça !T'es un mauvais coup ! Tandis que…que…Drago…souffla-t-il.

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Tobias.

-Toute façon, j'me barre !

Tobias le regardait estomaqué. Il aimait réellement Harry et croyait que c'était réciproque. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ! Il suivit des yeux Harry qui titubait. Il passait entre les tables, tombant sur certains invités. Il monta sur scène et s'empara du micro. Fleur et Drago étaient assis, recevant maintes poignées de mains et félicitations en tout genre.

-Ecoutez…Ecoutez-moi tous ! appela Harry, l'alcool lui déformant légèrement la voix.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et Drago se leva.

-Je…voudrais vous direuhh…queuhh…Drago…Drago Malefoy…et ben, il n'aimeuhh pas…Fleur ! Et ouais, il…Drago…Drago Malefoy est homosexueleuh ! Et ouais !

Tous, maintenant, hésitaient entreregarder Harry ou Drago. Celui-ci attrapa sa coupe et la vida d'un coup. Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Et…et tu sais quoi… Drago…Drago Malefoy ? Tu sais quoi ?

Une larme coula hors des paupières du brun.

-Drago Malefoy…moi… je t'aimeuh !

Un « ho » général se fit entendre.

-Et toi…toi…toi, tu vas te marier…avec elle ! cracha-t-il.Cette…cette…cette FILLE ! Je t'aime et voilà comment…comment tu me remercies ! Et…et ne fais…pas… sem-semblant ! Je sais ! Je sais…que…toi aussi…tu m'aimes !… mais…mais t'as pas d'couilles ! t'es qu'un minable !

Harry attrapa la coupe de Champagne que Drago avait laissé sur scène, la vida et la jetta de toutes ses forces sur Drago. Celui-ci tellement abasourdi ne bougea pas et la coupe se brisa sur son front. Harry s'enfuit en pleurs. Drago parut se réveiller sous le choc. Un filet de sang coulait de son front jusque sur sa bouche. Le goût amer du métal lui intima d'aller aux toilettes se laver.

Harry courut, courut aussi loin qu'il put. C'est-à-dire qu'il se retrouva dans la cuisine où il vomit tout son estomac. Il vomit, vomit et vomit encore. Ce qui lui parut des heures et des heures alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de cinq minutes. Il attrapa une carafe d'eau et se la vida sur la tête. Contrairement au apparences, il était très lucide. Certes son corps ne supportait pas trop l'alcool à trop hautes doses, mais son esprit, lui, était totalement clair. Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya la tête avec. Il enleva sa cravate et déboutonna son col. Où était Drago maintenant ? Que faisait-il ? Harry quitta la cuisine et se retrouva dans un couloir. Il erra environ un quart d'heure comme ça dans la maison. Il ouvrit enfin une porte. La porte. Celle de la petite bibliothèque dans laquelle trônait un billard. Celle où tout avait commencé. La pièce était dans le noir total. Il s'assit dans un des quatre fauteuils de cuir et s'aperçut qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce.

-Salut, fit Drago.

-Salut.

Silence pesant. Drago était à la gauche de Harry, dans un autre fauteuil.

-Félicitations, Drago ! Fleur ferra une excellente épouse !

-Je t'en prie, pas de sarcasme. Elle non plus n'a pas choisi ! le coupa Drago.

-Ah, parce que maintenant, c'est elle qui est à plaindre ! C'est elle qui va passer sa vie avec un superbe homme, elle qui va partager sa joie, son bonheur, ses pleurs. C'est elle qui partagera ses secrets, son lit, sa mère et ses enfants ! C'est elle qui te verra vieillir, elle qui te protégera, elle qui se sentira sereine dans tes bras ! débita Harry.

Un long silence se fit, puis Drago se leva et se positionna devant Harry. Il s'accroupit pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, Harry…

Sa voix était douce et on sentait l'amour dedans.

-Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. C'est vrai, je t'aime.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Un court instant qui fut très intense.

-Et tu avais aussi raison : elle devra partager ma mère avec moi.

Drago se leva et quitta la pièce en même temps qu'il quitta la vie de Harry.


End file.
